


Four Years

by sleepyybabe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Drag, Drag Queens, Drag Race, Highschool AU, Multi, Queens, highschool, katrixie, lots of ships, manaja, pearlet, rolaskatox, rpdr, rupauls drag race, rupauls drag race rpf, sashea - Freeform, shalaska, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyybabe/pseuds/sleepyybabe
Summary: A highschool au ft. legendary queens from RuPaul's Drag Race. Lots of chaos, lots of drama, and lots of couples ensue.





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls start their first term.

Trixie Mattel took a deep breath. She looked up at the large, glossy wooden door, and stepped in. Her nervously fidgeting hands dropped to her side. She was nervous, as she was starting at a new, all-girls high school. Trixie carried her bags as she slowly walked towards an information desk, watching all the other girls running around. Some were squealing and hugging, some were quiet and alone. She watched longingly as a few girls laughed loudly at a joke.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Oh, um, I’m a new student here.”  
“Name?” the stylish woman smiled warmly at Trixie.  
“Mattel. Trixie. Trixie Mattel!” her cheeks warmed as she felt her focus slipping to a girl standing a few feet back. Her dusty blond hair was slowly escaping its long braid, and its owner was cackling loudly.  
“Well, we’re very pleased to have you here, Miss Trixie. Now, here’s a map, and your room is B323. Have fun!” and with a wave, Trixie stumbled off in search of B323. She was so intent on studying the map that she didn’t notice the girl in front of her. Trixie went down, fast. Arms and legs sprawled everywhere. Trixie sat up, slightly dazed, and looked up to see an adorable Asian girl.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” she squealed.  
“Oh, you’re fine,” Trixie groaned as she stood up, grabbing her bags.  
“Sorry, sorry! I’m known for being clumsy,” she giggled. Her long, black hair hung behind her in a silken sheet. Her makeup was impeccable and her dress was gorgeous.  
“I’m Kim Chi,” she said, “where are you headed?”  
“Oh, um, room B323.” Trixie smiled.  
“Hey, my room’s right next door! Walk with me?” Kim smiled hopefully. Trixie beamed.  
“Sure!” 

One long walk later, Trixie discovered that Kim was very into fashion and had the best makeup in all the school. Well, almost the best.  
“Nobody else gives you a run for your money when it comes to makeup, I bet.” Trixie stated solemnly.  
“Not true at all! Violet is gorgeous, Raja, and Naomi.” her voice wavered a little on the last name.  
“Who are they?”  
“Violet, well, don’t be scared when you meet her, she’s very intimidating. She’s very glamour, lots of vintage in her aesthetic, a total bitch, but not really.”  
“Um, that sounds like it could be anyone.” Trixie giggled.  
“Oh no, you’ll know when you meet Violet.” Kim Chi spoke in the most serious of tones.  
“So, Raja, right? Who’s that?”  
“Oh. Um. Well, she doesn’t really like me that much. She’s, uh, very narrow in her views, and mostly hangs around with her best friend Manila. They kinda, you know, “rule the school”. They’re our queen bees.”  
“How is she narrow?” Trixie asked curiously.  
“She’s homophobic.” Kim Chi’s voice became quiet and clipped. Ah. So was Kim Chi gay? Trixie wondered to herself.  
“Naomi?” Trixie asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Oh, Naomi! She’s gorgeous! She has these long, modelesque legs, and, and her skin is always so perfect, and her face, oh wow! She’s always perfectly done and tanned and everything is perfect-” Kim Chi’s voice suddenly shut down. Trixie opened her mouth to say something but followed Kim Chi’s gaze. A very, very tall girl with long, tan, modelesque legs breezed by the two of them. She blinked her large lashes, and smiled, revealing her straight, white teeth. Her big hoop earrings glimmered as she waved at Kim Chi, nails fluttering softly. And then she was gone.  
Trixie turned.  
“I take it that was Naomi?”  
Kim Chi nodded slowly, her face a burning red.  
“Um, she seems nice?” Trixie blinked at Kim.  
“Do you think she heard me?” she asked hoarsely.  
“Well, maybe?” Trixie giggled. Kim moaned and sank her furiously blushing face into her hands.  
“Cheer up, we’re here!” Trixie nudged her friend and they looked up at the doors. Trixie stepped forward, lugging her gear, and then knocked on the door. It swung open immediately and a girl in a bright red dress stood in the door frame.  
“Hi, you must be Trixie! I’m Katya, hurry, come in!” she grinned, ushering Trixie inside. Trixie fluffed her coiffed blond hair, smoothed her pink dress, adjusted her pearls, and hoisted her stuff in.  
Katya bounced on her bed, watching Trixie unpack.  
“It’s so nice to meet you!”  
Trixie looked up at her.  
“I like your, ah, Russian flag.” she stumbled over the words. The flag was hanging above her bed. Katya turned to look at it, and her response of gratitude came in a heavy accent.  
“Oh, are you Russian?” Trixie asked, mildly confused.  
“God no!” she let out a sharp cackle.  
“Oh,” Trixie blushed and returned to her unpacking.  
“Hey, nice gloves.”  
“Thanks, stole them from my last roommate.” Trixie quipped. Katya wheezed with laughter, smacking the bed.  
“I think I like you.”  
Trixie only blushed further in response.

Naomi flopped on her bed, legs skewed, hair splayed.  
“Detox, you aren’t listening!” she half screamed.  
“Sorry, hard to hear you over all this music! My roommate is crazy.”  
Naomi could practically hear Detox rolling her eyes.  
“Yeah, Alaska sounds fun, though.”  
“Uh huh, except she won’t shut up about her girlfriend Sharon.” Detox laughed.  
“Okay, back to me! I’m telling you, she was saying something about smooth skin and perfection and when I turned the corner she stopped talking. She was talking about me! I just know it!”  
“Oh my god, I don’t care. Shut up and ask her out!”  
“But I can’t, what if she doesn’t like me?” Naomi whined. She’d known Kim since middle school and they’d never gotten really close. Of course, that didn’t stop Naomi from having a raging crush on her.  
“I’m sure she does. Everyone loves you, babe.”  
“But she’s just so cute, with her stupid perfect hair, and her gorgeous makeup, and her killer outfits, and her adorable lisp, and sweet personality, and charming laugh…” Naomi squealed, curling into a little ball. She realized Detox had hung up on her.  
“Rude,” she thought as she sat up and let out a breath. Just then, a knock rang throughout the apartment.  
“Coming!” she shrieked and teetered over as fast as she could in her heels.  
Naomi placed both hands on the door and it flew open to reveal a tall, elegant girl. Naomi immediately shifted, her hand on her cocked hip, serving glamazon.  
“Hello there, my name is Miss Fame,” and with that, she strode straight in and set her stuff down. Naomi turned to look at her. Tall, pretty, nice body, and gorgeous mug. Miss Fame looked up.  
“I’m Naomi Smalls.” she held out her hand. Miss Fame took it. The two girls sized each other up, finally letting go and each settling with satisfaction. 

“Ayo sis,” Aja squealed and gave Kim Chi a huge hug.  
“Girl, I love your hair!”  
“Thank you, darling,” Aja pouted and puffed her purple curls, “but I wish I had a mug like yours.”  
“C’mon clownfish realness,” Kim Chi giggled. The two girls twittered around the small apartment, giggling about friends and girlfriends and classes and whatnot. 

The first dinner was enjoyable enough. Shea’s roommate was fine. She seemed nice, so Shea was happy to be sharing her space with Farrah. Shea ate and laughed with the other girls around her, but her eye kept wandering to a pale girl sitting a few rows down. Her interesting gown caught her attention, and her bald head and gorgeous face kept it. Shea slid her cat eye sunglasses down and tightened her orange hair wrap. She liked a challenge. 

“Raja, no!” Manila squealed. Raja smiled cattily, but on the inside she was bubbling with joy. Raja loved nothing more than making Manila happy, even if it was just sharing petty gossip. She was so happy to be reunited with her best friend, but wouldn’t let her silly mood spill to the outside.  
“Manila, you look so pretty tonight,” and Raja did mean it. Her black hair looked gorgeous swept to the side, and her diamond earrings sparkled. Raja wished all the other girls could vanish, so she could just sit and be with Manila.  
“Oh, thank you Raja. You look stunning as always.” Manila looked up at her, waving her fork giddily. Raja moved her hand forwards.  
“I’m so happy we’re rooming together. I’d rather die than live with anyone else.”  
“Y - yeah.” Manila’s voice squeaked a little. “What was happening?” Manila thought. She and Raja had been best friends forever, so why was she feeling a little bit of churning in her stomach?  
Raja broke the gaze, eyes widened. In an effort to redirect the conversation, she played the role she knew best. Boss bitch.  
“Ugh, you know we’ve only been here for an hour or so and Needles and Alaska are already going at it.” Raja rolled her eyes, attempting to quell the strange heat in her stomach. Manila cracked a small smile.  
“I mean just look at them, tell me it doesn’t look like they were just making out in a closet or some shit?” Raja smirked. Manila let a small giggle escape. They both turned and watched the two girls for a moment. Alaska was telling her table something and Sharon was giggling, their heads leaning together, stroking each other’s shoulders.  
“They’re so gross, like can’t you just keep it to yourself?”  
“It’s disgusting.” Raja drew the word out, surveying the room. She and Manila would remain on top and she’d cut anyone who tried to mess with them. Anyone. 

“Trixie, how was your day? Who is your roommate? Did you meet anyone nice?” Kim sang into the phone.  
“Kim, why the hell are you calling me, I live next door.” A large beep buzzed into Trixie’s ear, and a knock rang out through the apartment. Trixie laughed loudly and scrambled towards the door.  
“It’s a friend of mine, Katya! I’ll be on the porch!” she called back. Katya didn’t look up from her Russian romance novel.  
“Kim!” Trixie squealed.  
“So, how are you?” Kim beamed.  
“My room mate’s nice, I like her a lot! We just, click. I dunno, I feel like we could almost have a tv show together or something!” Trixie giggled.  
“Trixie, do I see you blushing?” Kim laughed.  
“She’s just really pretty! That’s all!” Trixie insisted.  
“Sure,” Kim rolled her eyes.  
“Enough about me, let’s talk about you!” Trixie pounced, grabbing her friend’s hand.  
“You barely said anything!” Kim protested, but it was all in vain. Trixie wouldn’t stand for it, demanding information about how her day had gone.  
“Well, my roommate’s name is Aja, and she’s super sweet. She’s an amazing dancer, too!”  
“Oh, do you dance?” Trixie asked. Kim Chi nearly fell over laughing.  
“I’ll take that as a no,” Trixie yanked her friend up.  
“Oh, but the best part of all, Naomi is in my lunch period and in my science! Maybe we can be lab partners,” Kim swooned.  
“Oh my god, shut up,” Trixie laughed.  
“I can’t wait for school tomorrow. Everyone here is so gorgeous! Like, I saw this girl with the most beautiful skin. She glows, bitch. She. Glows.” Kim whispered.  
“Oh, who?”  
“She was wearing orange. She looked fierce, and kind of scary. She had these sunglasses that were, like, little stretched out triangles.”  
“Oh, yes! Shea! God, that girl slays! She kind of scares me, but I want to get to know her better.” Trixie giggled. Minutes ticked by quickly as the friends laughed over all sorts of meaningless gossip. The sky grew dark and they reluctantly waved goodbye. Trixie slipped inside and snuggled under her covers. She couldn’t wait for her first day of classes. Trixie fell asleep, dreaming of tomorrow. Katya fell asleep with those words echoing in her mind, “We just, click… she’s really pretty.” 

Kim Chi was not so lucky. She wiggled the doorknob, and it didn’t budge. She pushed and she pulled, but the door was locked. Kim banged against it hurriedly as the darkness crept around her.  
“Hello? Aja?” she screamed. But no luck. The girl was probably asleep. Kim Chi started to panic, she needed to sleep so she would be prepared for tomorrow. And then the rain started. She slammed her body into the door, and the frame shuttered, but nothing opened. Kim really didn’t want to wake anyone up, but she was getting desperate. She let out a primal scream of anger, right before a slender finger tapped her on the shoulder. Kim whipped around and her face drained of color.  
“Hi Naomi,” she squeaked.  
“Hi Kim. No luck getting in?” a small smile creeped up her lips.  
“Uh, yeah. It’s locked and my roommate isn’t answering,” she laughed awkwardly.  
“You know,” Naomi paused and blushed, “my roommate is spending the night with another friend. You could, uh, spend the night in my apartment?”  
A slow smile crossed Kim Chi’s face. “I’d love to.”  
Naomi bowed, and held out her hand, raising a perfect eyebrow. Kim Chi deadpanned straight back and took it without blinking. The two girls raced across campus, in the dark, while being soaked. Kim Chi thought life couldn’t get any better.  
Naomi Smalls was sitting in her kitchen. In her pajamas. Across from the object of her secret affections for the past two year. Also in her pajamas.  
“Thanks for the hot chocolate, Naomi.” Kim Chi smiled shyly. Naomi waved her away.  
“I’m an excellent chef, I know.”  
“Well, I love to taste foods so I think we’ll get along very well.” Kim smiled sweetly.  
“Oh really?” Naomi drawled.  
“Maybe you can have dinner with me sometime, and you’ll see.” Kim blinked. She couldn’t believe she just said that.  
Naomi blinked. She couldn’t believe Kim just said that.  
“Well,” she took a breath, grinning, “maybe I just might have to.”  
Kim blushed.  
“Are you excited for classes tomorrow?” Naomi made a stab at conversation.  
“I’m excited to show off a fresh Kim Chi original look,” Kim’s eyes lit up.  
“That outfit from today, it reminded me from this one I saw in last month’s -”  
“Vogue.” Kim Chi finished excitedly.  
“I was living, bitch. You’re stunning.” Naomi grinned.  
“You killed yesterday, just like you always do. Did you see last week, that look from Fashion Week?”  
“Did I? Oh Kim.”  
Needless to say, Kim Chi did not get to sleep for quite a few more hours. As she crawled into bed she sent a text to Trixie: Hey, am spending the night at Naomi’s. Just now getting to bed after a loooooong talk. She made me hot cocoa and I accidentally invited her to dinner! See you tomorrow. <3  
Naomi sent one last message before falling asleep to Detox: so kim chi is spending the night here and invited me to dinner. and it’s only the first night bitchhh  
And, of course, one to Fame: tysm for leaving on such short notice, promise it won’t happen again, but it worked and she is sleeping here. thank you for putting up with my stupid self and my stupid crush


	2. First Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a full chapter but I had it written so I felt like posting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more coming soon!!!! please leave comments with suggestions if you want! queens you want to see, ships, idc! leave me some love bb

Raja drummed her fingers against her desk. No Manila in her first period. She was already bored. And then in walked Violet Chachki and Pearl. Raja groaned internally. Two bitches and no babe. What the hell was she still doing here? She was considering switching out of first period pre-calc. This had to be the worst line up ever. They could not be serious. No has body language like that and is “just friends”. Raja snuck a picture and texted it to Manila. “Why is everyone at this damn school a fucking lesbian? They have to be dating.” Raja sighed and set her phone down as the teacher strolled in. It was going to be a long day.  
Manila snuck a look down at her phone and stifled a giggle at Raja’s text. Something had been gnawing at the back of Manila’s mind since last night, but she did her best to ignore it. She didn’t really even know what it was, but just sent Raja a quick response confirming her faith in that theory and then tried to listen to the lecture. Oh, but AP Psych was so boring! She wished with all her heart that Raja could be sitting next to her. She squeezed her eyes shut, but when she opened them it was still Adore Delano in the seat to her right. Manila could barely suppress a gag. That girl thought she was so cool, but as far as Manila was concerned she was a loud, whiny loser. And Manila and Raja were not friends with losers. She flicked a pencil between her fingers. Did she even have any friends besides Raja? Well, she wouldn’t be popular if nobody else liked her, right? Manila straightened her posture. Raja was more than enough. Her phone buzzed again. 

Violet Chacki sighed. She hated math. Hated, hated, hated. She absentmindedly started doodling an outfit in the margin of her paper. Who could focus on calculus when there were dresses to be hemmed, and lace to be sewn, and latex to be fitted? She snuck looks across the aisle at Pearl. God, what a beautiful girl. Violet trembled a little in her seat. She remembered last night and smiled to herself. Rooming with your girlfriend was a wonderful thing. Pearl caught her eye and flicked her tongue out. Violet blew a kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Raja wrinkle her nose in distaste. Poor bitch. Nobody liked her and Manila, yet they acted like they were the shit. People were scared of them, but nobody else really liked them. They just weren’t very… nice. Or approachable. And with the amount of contempt Raja seemed to hold for gays, you’d almost think she was gay herself. Violet snorted at the idea. Raja was probably pining away on the inside for beautiful, clueless Manila. Violet savored her little dream, feasting on Raja’s pretend pain. Violet’s mind floated away. After all, who could focus on calculus?


	3. Oh, So Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is again, kinda short. do you guys prefer shorter chapters more frequently, or longer chapters but a longer wait in between?

Violet and Pearl strolled down the halls together, hand in hand.  
“So, how’s your day been?” Violet asked her girlfriend, playing with a strand of her hair.  
“Meh. Did you see Raja staring at us?” Pearl giggled.  
“Some day I’m just going to reach out and slap her,” Violet mimed slapping an imaginary Raja.  
“I’ll join in,” Pearl snuggled against Violet. Violet leaned down and wrapped an arm around Pearl, humming softly as they continued down the hall.  
“Hey, I left my book in here, I need to go grab it.” Violet motioned for Pearl to wait, but right after stepping in, she ducked down. Raja and Manila were sitting on a desk and laughing, bitching about some poor girl, but that wouldn’t normally scare Violet. Something in the air just felt a little off. Violet had the immediate sense that she was intruding, and watched curiously from her hiding spot.  
“Raja,” Manila whined, “you’re making me late,” she looked down at her lap and fiddled with Raja’s sleeve.  
“Oh, but I’m so much more interesting than a dusty old classroom full of stupid, stupid girls.”  
“Well…” Manila grinned.  
“Oh, shut up,” Raja breathed. Manila turned to face her, and the two girls locked eyes. Manila’s heart was pounding, it seemed like it had leapt into her throat. She had no idea what was happening. After all, it was just Raja. Friends since the second grade, so why was she making her feel this way? Raja reached out a hand, gently resting it on her best friend’s waist. Manila just gulped, and she couldn’t help it. She slowly moved forward.  
“Raja,” the word slipped out of her mouth so quietly Raja wasn’t even sure she said anything.  
“I… I don’t know,” Raja’s eyes widened as her stomach rolled. “Oh, Manila,” she thought. What have you done now? A gentle touch on her cheek brought her back down to Earth. Manila staring straight at her, soft fingers angling her face towards her.  
Violet was fascinated. Maybe her fantasy wasn’t far from reality after all. She watched with baited breath.  
“Please kiss, please kiss, please kiss,” she thought feverishly, biting her lip. Of course, if they saw her…  
The door flew open. Raja and Manila leapt apart, tearing their arms down and looking anywhere but at each other.  
“What are you doing here?” Raja sneered.  
“I left my book in here,” Pearl pointed to the back of the room. If Pearl felt any surprise at seeing them, it didn’t show.  
“Well, go on. Get it!” Raja’s voiced almost trembled, energy coursing through her. Manila stared down at her lap. Pearl hurried to the other end of the room.  
“Oh, come on Raja. I can’t miss this full period anyways.” Manila grabbed her friend’s hand, and the two girls ran out. Pearl revolved slowly.  
“What the hell?” she half-screamed.  
“I ducked at first, and then I couldn’t stand up, because they would’ve known I saw. I’m sorry it was taking so long,” Violet cried.  
“What were they doing? Just bitching about other people?” Pearl asked, hand on her hip.  
“No, not exactly.” Violet looked at the ceiling.  
“Violet. What were they doing that they wouldn’t want you to see?” Pearl crossed the room and stood in front of her. Violet bit her lip to keep from laughing.  
“It was so weird!” she burst, “they were kinda just staring at each other and then Manila was whispering Raja’s name, and I swear it looked like they were going to kiss! Raja had a hand on her waist like this,” Violet paused to put an arm around Pearl, “and Manila touched her cheek like this,” Violet lifted Pearl’s hand and grazed across her face, “and maybe if you hadn’t busted in like that, they would’ve kissed!” she squealed. Pearl gagged.  
“That’s hilarious. Of course the two bitches, who are homophobic, are secretly gay and in love. This is too good.”  
Neither Violet nor Pearl moved.  
“Yeah, if you hadn’t come in they probably would’ve done this,” Violet’s eyes flashed dangerously and they were kissing. Hands running all over the other and a soft moan escaped Pearl’s lips. Violet tangled her hand in the other girl’s hair as they stumbled, pressing against a wall. Pearl was rubbing against Violet, and Violet was touching her, and fireworks were exploding behind their eyes. 

“Kim Chi!” Trixie’s surprisingly loud voice thundered around the garden.  
“What?” Kim scurried out into the open, looking mildly frightened and very high fashion. Trixie grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to an open picnic table. The girls around them stared with mild curiosity so Trixie lowered her voice.  
“You can’t just send me a text like this and then not explain. Tell me everything! Now!”  
Kim Chi’s eyes lit up as she recounted last night’s adventure to her friend. Once she had rambled all the way through Trixie was grinning and nodding.  
“Yes Kim, get it! Where did you get the courage to ask her to dinner like that?”  
Kim ducked her head, embarrassed. “I don’t know,” she moaned, “but I guess I’m glad I did.”  
“I’m glad you did too,” a flash of long legs strutted right past them, her perfect sheet of hair rippling in her wake.  
Kim Chi crumpled, and almost fell off the bench. Trixie tried, and failed, to disguise her laugh as a cough.  
“Not again,” Kim moaned, her face as red as it was that first day.  
“Oh my god, you need to learn how to be subtle.” Trixie giggled.  
“You’re telling me to be subtle? Look at what you’re wearing!” Kim pointed accusingly at her bright pink, lacy dress.  
“Is - is that a nightgown? And how is your hair so big?” Kim asked incredulously. Trixie shrugged.  
“Trade secrets,” but her voice wobbled the tiniest bit at the end.  
“What is it?” Kim Chi turned around, scanning the scene before them, until her gaze settled on a girl with blunt bangs, a shoulder length bob, bright red lips, tiny hands on her ears, a very… eclectic fashion sense, and a strong, loud Russian accent. Kim Chi whipped around.  
“No way,” she breathed, eyes glimmering, “Katya?”  
Trixie moaned and hid her face. “Not so loud!”  
“Oh my god,” Kim laughed slowly. “I would’ve thought your type was, I don’t know, a little more feminine.”  
Trixie sniffed. “Katya is wonderful. And gorgeous. And hilarious.” Her eyes didn’t leave the other girl once.  
“At least one of us will get a happy ending,” Kim smirked.  
“What does that mean?” Trixie looked up sharply.  
“You didn’t know?” Kim bit her lip. Trixie shook her head, asking what, as her eyes narrowed.  
“Uh, I’m sorry Trixie, but Katya has a boyfriend.”


	4. Ask Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's getting more and more heateddddd  
> expect a fifth installment at ~4am tonight because i've been writing all day idk i really like this fic

“Girl,” Aja popped her tongue.  
“I know,” Adore sank her face into her hands.  
“She’s a senior, bitch. She’s a lot older than you.”  
“I know,” Adore whined.  
“She’s also really popular and probably doesn’t even look at freshman.”  
“I know, I know!” Adore shrieked, exasperated.  
“Okay, sis. I’m just saying. It seems like a long shot, but then if anyone could pull it off, it would be you.”  
“She’s just. So. Pretty.” Adore moaned, rolling off the seat and onto the ground.  
“Don’t you have homework to be doing?” Aja raised an eyebrow, eyeing her friend with mild concern.  
“Oh my god, and her comedy. I’ve never met anyone funnier.” Adore kicked her platform heels off.  
“Adore.” Aja rolled her eyes.  
“And on top of having a crush on the most unattainable girl in the world, I have Manila in my first period class. Half of the bitch team!” Adore trembled.  
Aja breathed out slowly. “I guess she seems better than Raja?”  
“Bitch, anyone is better than Raja.” Adore giggled. Aja stood up, yanking her friend to her feet.  
“Adore, you are a magical girl. This will all work out, I know it!”  
Adore snorted. “You can’t look me in the eye and tell me Bianca Del Rio is also pining for me. It’s just not gonna happen,” she sighed, “not gonna happen.” 

Kim Chi had a strange day. Naomi had been texting her all night. Then, in her AP World, she’d been partnered up with Manila for a long-term project. Manila! A stone-cold bitch who took no shit from anyone. A teeny part of Kim Chi admired certain aspects of her. She had some serious self-confidence, and was always well put together. Most of Kim Chi hated her, though. Manila was also vicious and only loyal to Raja. She gossiped, spread rumors, and played her part of queen bee too well.  
Kim Chi was just trying to get a head start on her Chemistry homework when her phone buzzed. Kim Chi, eager for an excuse, hoped it was Naomi. Her stomach dropped. How did Manila even get her number?  
Manila: Hello, it’s Manila. Do you want to meet me in the library to work on this project?  
Kim: Sure! I’ll be there in half an hour.  
Manila: I’ll be waiting.  
Kim rolled her eyes, slamming the phone down. How did Manila manage to still be a total bitch over texts? 

“So,” Manila looked up, settling down into her seat.  
“So,” Kim Chi shifted awkwardly.  
“Well, I can start research on this part, and if you want you can start designing the poster. You seem to be a very, um, visual person.” Manila managed to sound bored. Kim Chi smiled a little at the compliment.  
“Sure, thanks! But let me know if you need any help.” Kim looked up, a little less scared. The pair worked in silence, an occasional noise of approval from Manila.  
Manila peered over at the poster, and she had to admit, it looked amazing. And so did Kim Chi. She didn’t really like Kim Chi anyways. Well, she supposed Kim Chi was better than a large majority of the girls anyways. After all, her makeup was stunning, her looks were always on point, and there was never a hair out of place. Manila had to appreciate that.  
Kim finally looked up, she felt guilty for not doing enough.  
“Manila, can I please help with the research or something? Just laying out the poster isn’t enough work, it’s not fair to you.” Okay, so maybe Manila did like Kim Chi. 

“Sorry for not responding, I was at the library with… Manila?” Naomi shrieked.  
“Ooh,” Detox cackled from the other bed.  
“Why isn’t she with me? Out of all the girls here, why Manila? Hell, her hanging out with you would hurt less?”  
“Uh huh,” Detox nodded, grinning as she listened to Naomi panic.  
“So she couldn’t answer my texts, because she was too busy with Manila. Wow. Detox, I think she hates me.”  
“That sounds fake,” Detox stared at the ceiling. “Girl, nobody spends three hours at the library. Especially not with Manila. Unless you’re Raja.”  
“Yeah, let me ask her.” This was followed by a few beats of silence as Naomi asked why she spent so long at the library. A moment of no words, and then a scream.  
“Jesus, Naomi, shut it!” Detox yelped.  
“She spent two hours at the library. And then… and then they grabbed smoothies together afterwards. Together!” Naomi kicked and smacked her bed.  
“It’s not fair,” she yelled, “that should be me with Kim! Me! Me! Me!” Naomi cried pathetically.  
“Bitch, didn’t she already invite you to dinner? Just move that to this weekend.” Detox rolled her eyes and reached for her phone.  
“Oh. Oh yeah! I’ll show Manila! That bitch,” she snarled.  
“I need some way to relax,” Detox moaned.  
“Relax how?”  
Detox waved her hand around, gesturing vaguely.  
“Relax, like hookup relax?”  
“I mean… yes?”  
“Shut up Detox, I’m composing a text to Kim Chi!” Naomi gave Detox’s ass a feeble slap. 

Naomi: Oh cool. Smoothies.  
Kim Chi: Yup.  
Naomi: Hey, about that dinner you asked me for? Wanna go out this weekend?  
Kim Chi: I know just the place ;)

“Detox she sent a winky face! God is real after all!” 

 

“No, Aja, I’m telling you, she was being nice.”  
“Yeah, that’s called acting.”  
“No, Manila was really sweet. Maybe she does have a heart,” Kim Chi reasoned.  
“And maybe I’m straight,” Aja snorted. “She’ll drop you the minute this project is over. I wouldn’t want to get involved with her.”  
“I’m not involved with Manila, Jesus! We just had smoothies. Besides, there’s no girl in the world for me except -”  
“Yes, I know! Except Naomi!”  
“Speaking of, I think we’re getting dinner this weekend.”  
“Aww, my baby’s gonna get some! Break another heart, huh?” Aja giggled, painting her nails.  
“Actually, I’ve never kissed anyone.”  
Aja spilled the polish.  
“What?”  
“Yeah. I know. It’s kinda sad.”  
“Here I was, about to ask you to go clubbing with me…” Aja shook her head in wonder.  
“Well, don’t go by yourself!” Kim reprimanded her friend.  
“Who else is there? I mean, I know Katya’s a whore, but she’s not my type.”  
“Let me call someone really quickly.” 

“Hello?” Detox picked up her phone. Naomi turned to look at her, mouthing “Who is it?”  
“Oh, hey Kim Chi!”  
Naomi looked at her with wide eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m down this weekend. Wait, who? Damn,” Detox exhaled, “that girl is gorgeous. You sure she’d like me? And she wants to go? We’re going to have the craziest night. Thanks for the matchmaking, boo.”  
“What the hell? What happened?” Naomi asked furiously.  
“I have a date to the club this weekend. You’re not the only who can get some action around here.” Detox winked and turned the lights out.  
“What does that mean?” Naomi spluttered. No response rang out, and Naomi was forced to fall asleep with her words ringing in her ears. 

“So, how was your night?” Raja asked in between bites of pancake. Manila glowed a little.  
“Fun!”  
“What did you do?” Raja set down her fork, curious. “I was wondering where you were, but fell asleep really early.”  
“Well, I met Kim Chi at the library, because we were assigned to work on a project together.”  
“And then?” Raja prodded.  
“Well, she was really nice so we went out and got some smoothies and chatted for an hour,” Manila finished uncomfortably. Raja picked her silverware back up and continued eating.  
“Ah.”  
Manila tried again. “You’d like her. She’s very pretty and nice.”  
“Nope. Hate those kinds of girls. They’re fake.” Raja was eating very fast.  
“Girls with good makeup are fake?”  
“Yes, always.”  
“Then you’re the fakest bitch I’ve ever met!”  
Raja raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s a compliment. Because you have the best makeup. Always. Even though you don’t need it, because you’re gorgeous.”  
“Shut up, I’m nothing compared to you!” Raja covered her smile.  
“Oh god, and did you hear about Adore?” Manila leaned in.  
“No, tell,” Raja ordered.  
“I heard she has a crush on Bianca,” Manila’s eyes widened.  
“Oh my god. Like that’s ever going to happen!” Raja shook her head in glee. “Where did you hear this?”  
“A lady never reveals her secrets” Manila trilled pompously.  
“Oh, I think you’re too far in for that,” Raja purred. Manila threw her head back in laughter. Back in their tiny bubble, everything was in order. 

The weekend came too fast.  
“Trixie help!” Kim yelled.  
“What, what, what?” Trixie screamed running as fast as she could into the bathroom.  
“What if this is all a terrible mess and Naomi only invited me to make fun of me?” Kim moaned, from her little ball on the floor.  
“Oh, honey, no.” Trixie bent down and pulled the tall girl up.  
“First off, you look so good right now that it’s taking all my self control not to push you up against this wall and make out with you. So there’s that. Second, you’re beautiful, intelligent, hilarious, compassionate, and if Naomi doesn’t see that, then you shouldn’t be with her. And I’m pretty sure she does.” Trixie took her friend by the arm, and steered her out the door.  
“I’ll text you if I need anything!” Kim blew a kiss before heading out into the night.


	5. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter for ya nerves.
> 
> TW for mentions of noncon, and a character says they deserve pain but never actually harm themselves
> 
> i know this chapter is really about two people, and so will the next one bc i want to develop their storyline and i think they're the most fun to write and the most interesting. after ch6 the writing should be distributed evenly again. don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!!

Trixie watched her go, and then headed back next door.   
Katya looked up from her novel.   
“Hey Trixie!”   
“Hi Katya,” Trixie smiled sweetly, the familiar bubbles in her stomach whenever she talked to Katya flipped around.   
“Do you want to do something together? Or, do you have other plans? You’re at Kim Chi’s apartment an awful lot,” Katya cocked her head.   
“I’d love to do something with you! Kim Chi’s just a good friend, in fact I sent her off to a date just a few minutes ago!”   
“Did you send her off in a nightgown?”   
“Shut up! It’s not like you don’t have some… questionable fashion choices.”   
“Come on, Trixie, let’s bake!” Katya grabbed Trixie by the arm and dragged her into the kitchen. Minutes later, they were throwing flour at each other and laughing their hearts out.   
“Katya, I -” and with a huge thud, Trixie slipped. She wobbled backwards and suddenly fell, pinwheeling forwards, trapping Katya underneath her.   
“Ohhh,” Katya groaned. Trixie opened her eyes, horrified. She was almost pinning Katya down, their legs tangled and their chests bumping against each other. Trixie fell off of her. Trixie was dazed, and Katya lay there in pain.   
“So, you have a boyfriend?” Trixie asked.   
“Is this really the time?” Katya moaned. Trixie flushed and helped the girl up. She dusted her off, apologized profusely, and layed her on the couch. Katya nuzzled into the pillows.   
“Yeah, yeah I do.” she sounded almost sad.   
“Where does he live?”   
“Oh, out in Boston. It’s where I’m from,”   
Trixie nodded politely. Katya seemed too out of it for much more, and it was just making Trixie hurt. Katya didn’t need this, so Trixie tucked her in, turned out the lights, and went to bed. 

Kim Chi was standing on the sidewalk, holding Naomi’s hand, and enjoying the breathtaking view. There were floating lanterns all over campus, so they were strolling and chatting first. Naomi was wearing her signature look that night. A golden slip dress, individual lashes, long, sleek hair, and a big golden hoops. Kim thought she was in love.   
Naomi couldn’t help it. She could barely believe it was real. She kept sneaking glances at the beautiful girl snuggling into her side. Kim looked ethereal under the lights.   
Dinner was a flurry of conversation and laughing, and Naomi wished it could’ve lasted even longer. It all seemed to pass so quickly. And then, there they stood. Right in front of Kim Chi’s apartment. Naomi didn’t drop Kim’s hand. Instead, she moved closer. Kim looked up, her eyes fluttering shut. And then they were touching, and they were kissing. Naomi could just feel herself being drawn to Kim, a million lines shooting from her heart and anchoring inside Kim. Her lips pressed against hers as their arms and legs tangled together, stumbling backwards. Kim Chi’s heart was beating faster and faster and Naomi was trailing kisses down her cheek and her neck, and she was nipping at her collarbone, and oh she was so in love. 

Raja and Manila were watching a movie, that Friday night. A horror movie, of course. Manila’s favorite, and Raja always let Manila choose. They sat on the couch, blankets thrown over their shivering figures, pillows supporting them. Raja flinched and hunkered down even closer to Manila. Raja screamed and grabbed Manila’s arm. Manila simply laughed.   
“Oh, what would the school say if they could see their terrifying leader terrified?” and Manila wasn’t lying to herself, she knew exactly what she was doing when she picked this movie. She knew Raja scared easily, and she knew that she would be a source of comfort. Manila wasn’t lying, she was really enjoying it.   
A loud knock rang out. Raja screamed and buried her face in Manila’s chest. Then, she blushed and buried her face in Manila’s side. Manila, mildly confused, paused the movie. Another loud knock.   
“We’re going to die,” Raja wailed.   
“Shut up, Raja,” and Manila jumped off the couch. Raja gathered the blankets closer towards herself.   
“No, Manila! Don’t answer it! It’s the killer,” she whispered. Manila rolled her eyes and swung the door open to reveal “Pearl?” Manila stared.   
“Violet. Violet,” she slurred.   
“Oh my god, she is so drunk.” Raja muttered.   
“Do you have,” she started to fall, but caught herself, “do you have Violet?”   
“No, no. I’m Manila and I share this apartment with Raja.”   
Pearl’s eyes widened.   
“Oh yes, she was telling me a story.” Pearl pitched forwards.   
“Oh, that’s enough.” Raja sprang up and dragged Pearl inside. Manila shut the door and the two girls hoisted Pearl onto the couch.   
“I think Violet is just a few doors down. We can take her there once she can walk.” Manila told Raja, but Raja was looking at Pearl.   
“Pearl, was I in this story?” Raja asked.   
“Yes, yes.” she nodded sleepily.   
“Can you tell me this story?” her voice was dangerously sharp.   
“I don’t- I don’t remember,” Pearl’s head lolled to the side.   
“Try!” Raja commanded.   
“Raja and Manila were sitting. On - on a desk. And Violet needed her book, but she hid when she saw you. Raja is scary when she’s angry.” Pearl shrank back.   
“Oh my god. Violet was there,” she turned to face Manila, and both of them paled.   
“What did Violet see?” she asked Pearl, her voice wavering ever so slightly.   
“She said you touched Manila. Just on her waist. And you- you almost kissed. But then I came in and ruined it. And then Violet laughed. She laughed and said maybe next time you would. She wanted to see it again. Her laugh is so pretty. So, so pretty. I love Violet.” Pearl smiled sleepily. Raja faced Manila.   
“Raja, what do we do?” Manila asked, her voice a tad higher than normal.   
“We can’t let Violet tell anyone. And,” Raja stopped to think for a moment, “she doesn’t really have anything. Because we didn’t kiss. Because we’re friends. Just friends.” Raja looked down. “It also doesn’t sound that believable. Violet hid in a room and watched us almost kiss? It sounds weird.”   
“Just friends,” Manila thought to herself. “But, friends don’t normally make friends feel this way,” Manila’s thoughts rattled in her head.   
“Let’s bring Pearl to Violet. We have to destroy Violet’s credibility. What’s the worst thing we have on her?” Raja looked at Manila.   
“Oh, Raja. We can’t.”   
“Do you want everyone to think we’re dating? Do you really want that? Do you want people to mock us? Do you want those angry phone calls from our parents? And besides, we aren’t.” Raja finished coldly. Manila nodded, slowly and sadly.   
“Hey Pearl, do you want to go see Violet?” Manila grabbed one arm and Raja took the other. They led her out of the apartment and down a few doors.   
“Coming!” Violet slammed open the door. Manila’s jaw almost dropped. Violet was wearing a lacy bra, some panties, and a feather boa. Nothing else.   
“Oh, you brought me back my Pearl,” she breathed.   
“Violet,” Pearl stumbled up the steps and fell into Violet’s arms.   
“I missed you, baby,” Pearl spoke into her neck as she steadied herself.   
“Of course you did.” Violet cooed, pulling off Pearl’s jacket. Pearl responded by pulling down one of the straps on Violet’s bra.   
“Well, it’s been great, bye!” and Violet shut the door quickly. Raja and Manila stood there, still a little shocked. A loud moan shook them out of their stupor and they ran back to their place.   
“I don’t really feel like finishing this movie,” Raja swallowed.   
“You really think we need to ruin Violet’s credibility?” Manila pleaded. Gossiping was one thing, but actively causing someone a lot of pain for personal gain was another.   
“Yes, and it’s not like I want to!” Raja threw her hands up and stormed towards her bed. She yanked her shirt off and tugged down her skirt, stepping into a nightgown. Manila slowly stepped towards her stuff, pulling on a large t-shirt and some loose shorts. Raja sat down on her bed and watched her friend. What was going on between them? Every time she made Manila laugh, every time they got close, those damn butterflies came and ruined her. Something was building and it was either going to end gloriously or be the biggest disaster of her life.   
“‘Night Raja,” Manila sat down next to her. Raja leaned her head on her best friend’s shoulder.   
“Goodnight,” she whispered thickly. Manila turned, pulling Raja into a hug. When they finally broke the embrace, Manila snapped the lights off and got into bed. Both of them still were tingling where they had touched the other. Both of them fell asleep with one name whispered in their minds, over and over. 

Violet walked into her first period class that morning riding the buzz from last night. Pearl walked in nursing a huge hangover. Raja stared down at her desk. Violet looked at her, aware of some change. She seemed a little sad and closed off. Oh well, not her problem. And then she heard.   
“Pearl, Pearl,” she sobbed in the bathroom.   
“Everyone, everyone hates me,” she whimpered, tears streaming down her face.   
“Is it true?” Pearl asked quietly.   
“I fucked a guy when I was fourteen, okay? It was a rough time, I obviously didn’t know I was gay. He liked it. He liked it too much. He showed me off to his friends. And then, and then he wanted me to do things to them, to his friends. He made me do it the first time. At the end, the stranger gave me a fistful of cash. So yeah, I was the fourteen year old neighborhood hooker. But I just don’t know how everyone else knows.” Violet cried into her hands. Pearl swept in.   
“Babe, shhh. I promise this will go away soon.”   
“How? This is the story of a lifetime! Nothing can eclipse this!” Violet was bawling hysterically.   
“But I love you. And your real friends will stick with you, okay?”   
“I didn’t want to! He made me, he made me!” she screamed hysterically. Violet thrashed on the floor, her very soul stained with those black tears. 

Violet couldn’t escape it. Every hallway in between classes.   
Someone grabbed her.   
Someone asked if she was free this weekend.   
Someone asked how she liked it.   
Someone asked how much.   
But most of them just stared and laughed. 

Raja felt sick. Her mind was warped when she leaked this story. How could she have done this? Manila was losing sleep, and the two of them looked awful.   
“What can we do? I’ll do anything,” Raja grabbed at her face.   
“Raja…” Manila spoke softly.   
“You didn’t want to. I made you. I made you! I’m an awful, sick person.” Raja crumpled, crying and full of hatred for herself.   
“I deserve this pain.” she looked at Manila with dull eyes. And all Manila could do was watch and shake her head that no, this was wrong. This was all wrong. This wasn’t supposed to happen.   
“Raja look at me,” and she yanked Raja towards her, “no matter what happens to you or to me or to us ever you are an amazing person. I chose you and you chose me. We’re so close for a reason. You’re not a bad person. You don’t deserve any pain. Violet doesn’t deserve this either but hurting yourself makes this worse. You cannot continue to punish yourself like this, okay?” she yelled, pleading. “You just need think. Let’s sit down, and let’s come up with a way to fix this.”   
And Manila and Raja did. They sat, and they thought. They just couldn’t come up with anything. So they decided to start small. They recruited Violet’s friends to rally around her. Whenever anyone saw anything. Anything. They snapped at people who harassed her, they blocked her from the crowds, and Raja and Manila spread other stories. Stories that hurt less. So there was less of a spotlight on Violet.   
Violet sat at lunch, picking at her food. By herself. Girls passed her on both sides, laughing behind her back and one or two still reaching out and slapping her ass. And then she heard a growl.   
“Don’t do that.” Raja glared at the girl, and she whimpered and ran away. Manila sat down across from Violet, and Raja set next to her.   
“So, Violet. You look cute today,” Raja started.   
“What the fuck? If you’re going to ask me to strip or something -” Violet started to push away from the table.   
“Never.” and then Raja said this next part very loudly. “That’s such a stupid story anyways. It doesn’t even sound real. Only an idiot would believe it.”   
Manila joined in, too. Also loudly.   
“God, look at these losers. They believe anything. Guess we know who the real freaks are.”   
Raja and Manila watched in satisfaction as almost everyone turned their tables, buzzing, and wide-eyed with fear that Raja and Manila would punish them for believing. So one by one, over the next few weeks, the rumor drifted farther and farther away from Violet. And then, no one really cared anymore.


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay sO some of you might have noticed this was not the original chapter 6! i posted it and then decided i needed to rewrite it with more drama. 
> 
> sorry bout it
> 
> *shrugs*
> 
> also this is rly short sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this whole fic has been written between the hours of 12am to 4am so there are tons of little grammar errors that are pissing me off but i never notice them until the next day, sorry! usually i'm really precise about that kind of stuff but idk i'm always working on this fic really late at night oops

“Hey Manila,” Kim Chi smiled.   
“Hey Kim,” Manila gave a slight smile.   
“How’s life?”   
“Actually, I kind of need someone to confide in. And you’re really my only real friend that I trust, besides Raja obviously, and I can’t go to her about this.”   
“Oh, why not?”   
“Because it involves her,” Manila sighed, her cheeks flushing a little.   
“Sit,” Kim Chi patted the spot next to her.   
“First, before you started dating Naomi, how did it feel when you saw her?”   
“Like butterflies were tap dancing in my stomach.” Kim Chi laughed.   
“Oh god, I just really, really like her.” Manila moaned and bent over.   
“Oh, Manila.” Kim rubbed her friend’s back.   
“I just - what if she isn’t gay?”   
“If you have those moments where you’re really just looking at each other and you can feel that tension. That excitement. And all you want is to kiss her - do you have those moments? The eye contact is electric.” Kim asked.   
“All the time, and it kills me,” Manila moaned.   
“She likes you. That stuff goes two ways, you know,” Kim giggled.   
“It’s just… telling Raja I like her? Raja? She’s so intimidating whenever I think about it. I could talk to her about anything for hours on end.” Manila sighed wistfully.   
“Anything except for how you feel about her,” Kim reminded her.   
“I know, I really need to tell her.”   
“Soon,” Kim Chi looked at her sternly.   
“Soon,” Manila rolled her eyes. “Thanks for the help, Kim.” She bent down and hugged her, before skipping off. Kim watched Manila and sighed. She really needed to hurry up and tell Raja. Kim just had a feeling that Raja liked her back. 

Raja was having a nice breakfast, but then she noticed Manila was looking at her a little strangely.   
“Where have you been?”   
“Talking to Kim,” Manila popped a bite of pancakes into her mouth.   
“About what?” Raja blinked.   
“Oh, you know.”   
“No, I don’t,” Raja did not like being left out. She never excluded Manila.   
“Deep stuff,” she shrugged. Raja was left very unsatisfied. 

“Kim Chi!” Raja yelled. Trixie and Kim looked up at Raja in bewilderment. Raja never talked them. Hell, Raja never talked to anyone. She was too busy judging them.   
“So, uh, what were you talking to Kim about?” she whispered.   
“I think you should ask her,” Kim really didn’t want to spill, but Raja was very intimidating. Kim looked at Trixie to save her, but Trixie was now sitting much farther away with Katya. Traitor.   
“I did,” Raja sighed, clearly frustrated, “she just shrugged and said it was ‘deep stuff’. I’m sure I’d understand this ‘deep stuff’, please just tell me.” she begged. Kim rolled her neck uncomfortably.   
“Did she mention me?” Raja asked, a note of panic creeping into her voice.   
Kim Chi broke a little, “yes.”   
“Does she hate me? Is she getting rid of me?” Raja swallowed.   
“You don’t know just how wrong you are. Give her some time, you’ll know very soon,” Kim patted her arm and walked away, heart pounding. Okay, so she basically told her, but she didn’t. Good enough. After all, Raja was not someone Kim wanted to upset. 

Manila was staring out the window, her hair fluttering behind her in the breeze. It was already late and Manila usually insisted on getting to bed early. Raja slipped out of her bed and walked over.   
“Manila? You okay?” she asked quietly, placing a hand on her arm. Manila looked out the window.  
“You know this, and I know this, too,” Manila began softly. Raja stiffened. She knew what Manila was going to say, her throat closed.   
“Raja,” she whirled around, “you can’t deny this. Please don’t. Please don’t even try. This whole year… all these moments charged with a strange, new energy. An innocent touch in the past feels like something new now, and you know it. I know that you know it because you stare back at me too. And, and that one time. On the tables. We were going to kiss. We both knew it. Fucking Pearl…” she laughed bitterly as that whole mess swirled in both of their memories. “I like you, Raja. I like you a lot, and I know you like me too.” Manila looked up at her, eyes brimming with tears.   
“Manila,” Raja looked away.   
“No, Raja! Listen to me! Just listen!” Manila pleaded. “You love me! I know you love me! I love you, too, and it’s driving me insane! Every single thing you do makes me want to have you in another way. I think we need to move beyond being friends.” Manila was clutching at Raja’s arms, staring at her desperately. Raja could barely choke her words out.   
“I’m not a lesbian. I - I can’t.” Raja whispered, looking down.   
“No! What about - what about all those times?”   
“We are friends. Just friends! So why did you have to go and ruin it?” Raja yanked out of the embrace and ran over to her bed.   
“Raja, no…” Manila sobbed, “you can’t deny this. It’s okay. It doesn’t matter if you’re gay. All that matters is that you love me. I know it. I know you love me.”   
“It doesn’t matter? Of course it does. I am not turning into - into one of them!” Raja yelped.   
“So this is it? After all these years? You don’t have to do this to yourself, Raja. If not me, then who? Who are the guys that make you feel this way? Who make you feel the way I do?” Manila was crying now, and Raja couldn’t stand to watch it.   
“No, no, no. Why did you have to do this? I just want to be friends.”   
“No, you don’t. No, you don’t!” Manila punctuated each word with a punch to the bed. “You don’t have to hurt yourself like this. Just accept it. Raja, you like me. You like me a lot… Raja?”   
“Control yourself, Manila.” and Raja swept away, locking herself in her bedroom. Manila sat on the floor and cried. It wasn’t supposed to end like this. Raja fell onto her bed and cried. She cried for hours and hours. She cried because she loved Manila, but something was holding her back. Something wouldn’t let her. So she cried.


	7. Some Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy oh boy... have I got a chapter for you!
> 
> \- jinkx is introduced hell yea dats my baby  
> \- raja/manila drama continues  
> \- the start of some sashea
> 
> and more!!!! also i have the next chapter sooooo planned out i can't wait to publish it! expect it tonight (i feel like writing ok) or tomorrow. 
> 
> ALSO apologies for grammar errors its too late and im too lazy to fic thx lov u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also just wanna take this time to say that in between the most recent chapter and this one i met a shit ton of queens!!!!! wow still gagging!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> roxxxy andrews, naomi smalls, kim chi, shea coulee, latrice royale, chi chi devayne, farrah moan, and eureka o'hara
> 
> they were so sweet honestly still dead

Shea sat curled up in her bed, blinking her eyes blearily as the alarm chirped incessantly. Her roommate, a small, pretty girl named Courtney was still blissfully asleep. Shea yawned, slamming her alarm off, and shaking the sleep out of her system. She smiled just a tad when she remembered that she had English first today, and Sasha was in that class with her. Sasha. The name rolled around in her mind as she prepared for the day.   
Shea waltzed out to breakfast, when she was stopped by a certain, bald-headed girl.   
“Hey,” she started, falling in step with Shea, “did you finish that essay for English last night?” Sasha stuffed her hands into the pockets of her skirt. Shea shook her long mane of her back.   
“Yes, I thought it was an interesting assignment, although I hated that book,” Shea smiled.   
“But it’s a classic!” Sasha gasped in mock horror.   
“Just because something’s old doesn’t mean it’s good!” Shea reminded her, laughing a little. Sasha rolled her eyes and waved her away.   
“Whatever. I happened to like it very much.”   
“Of course you did,” Shea muttered under her breath. Sasha raised her eyebrows in mock indignation and and shoved her lightly.   
“You bitch! You messed up my arm contour!” Shea swatted playfully at Sasha. Shea stumbled for real as something hit her in the back. She wobbled forwards, arms flying, but Sasha caught her.   
“You okay?” Sasha asked.   
“Yeah, that girl up there just knocked into me.” Shea rolled her eyes. Sasha looked up. Raja was walking quickly, head down.   
“Hey, Raja.” Sasha called.   
“Oh no,” Shea looked down. Raja whipped around. She did not look in the mood to talk.   
“Yes?” her voice came out as icy as ever. Sasha shuddered a little.   
“Can you, maybe, apologize? You bumped Shea, and she almost fell.”   
Raja narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t mean to hit you. How much of that face is real, anyway? Bet it would’ve cost you if you landed on it.” Raja sniffed and hurried away.   
“Well,” Shea sighed, “that was ruder than usual.” Sasha watched her leave carefully.   
“Something doesn’t seem right with her,” Sasha’s eyebrows knitted together.  
“Where’s Manila?”   
“Oh dear.” Shea and Sasha looked at each other. That was not a good sign.   
“Let’s go get some breakfast.” Shea offered an arm and Sasha gratefully took it. 

“I think I’m going to ditch my sixth period for the rest of the year,” Roxxxy announced loudly.   
“What’s wrong?” Detox frowned as she speared her eggs.   
“There’s this freak named Jinkx who is driving me insane! I actually cannot stand that   
girl, oh my god. Oh, and she thinks she’s so fucking funny.” Roxxy rolled her eyes.   
“Jinkx Monsoon? She’s not that bad.” Alaska shifted uncomfortably, still tired from last  
night. She’d drank way too much for a Sunday evening.   
“Are you kidding me? She’s not even human. God, I hate that bitch.” Roxxy narrowed her eyes and Alaska shrank back, muttering to herself.   
“Uh, right then.” Detox looked from Alaska to Roxxxy. 

“ … and then I fell on her. Fell on her!” Trixie moaned to Kim. Kim barely managed to hide her giggles behind her hand.   
“Oh my god, what happened next?”   
“Um, I asked her about her boyfriend and then went to bed.” Trixie looked down.   
“Trixie! You’ve lost all your fight! That is pathetic, what happened?” Kim’s eyes were wide as could be.   
“Okay, it sounds worse when you make me say it out loud like that.”   
“There is no sugarcoating you could put on that story, believe me. Shh! She’s coming!”  
“Hey guys,” Katya sat down abruptly.  
A pale girl with scraggly, fire-red hair waved shyly behind her.  
Trixie pointed her fork at the girl. “Who’s that?”   
“Don’t be so rude,” Kim hissed and kicked her under the table. Trixie simply waited for her answer.   
The girl coughed, embarrassed. “I can go…” she stepped back a little.   
“Don’t be silly, they’ll love you.”   
“Yeah, they already do,” Jinkx sighed.   
“No, no. Trixie didn’t mean to sound rude. She’s just a little weird sometimes. I’m Kim Chi, and I’m delighted to meet you.” Kim smiled sweetly and stuck her hand out. Jinkx smiled and shook it.   
“Sit down,” Katya tugged at the girl’s wrist so she was sitting next to Katya and across from Kim. Trixie poked at Kim next to her, but kept her eyes darting between Katya and the new girl.   
“So, do you have a name?” Trixie tried to be funny, but she still came across as rude. Kim Chi took a deep breath and shook her head.   
“Uh, yeah. Yeah. I’m Jinkx. Nice to meet you.”   
“Trixie. So, how did you meet Katya? Hey, want a pretzel?” Trixie attempted to redeem herself while simultaneously searching for information.   
“Oh, yes thanks! She’s in my art class and we always have a lot of fun together. Nice to meet another girl just as weird as I am.” Jinkx laughed.   
“Trixie, I know last night was a little weird, but I still had fun. I just want you to know that.” Katya whispered under Kim and Jinkx’s conversation.   
“Thanks, Katya,” Trixie whispered, eyes wide. 

 

Raja threw her phone at her bed, slamming the door shut. Missed call after missed call. Every time she heard the special ringtone to signify Manila it was like her entire body had turned to ice. She wanted so badly to answer and apologize, to talk it out with Manila, and maybe even admit she felt something, too. Yet, every single time she denied call after call. Raja sat down at her desk, hands shaking.   
“How did everything go wrong so fast?” Raja wondered, and a small tear splashed onto her hand. She reached up to wipe it away, but more and more kept coming. Sobs wrenched out of her heaving chest as the tears poured down. She wrapped her arms around herself, bawling, her eyes so thick with tears she could barely see. Why did this happen? She practically did it to herself? Her desperate gasps and soft whimpers masked the creaks as the door swung open.   
Manila stood, frozen in the doorway. Half of her was begging to throw herself to the ground and reassure Raja and the other half wanted to quietly shut the door and walk away. However, neither of these things got to happen.   
Raja felt a cold breeze against her arms and she looked up. Sniffling and hiccuping, she managed to blink away enough tears to get a clear picture.   
“Manila?” her voice was thick with emotion.   
“Raja, I…” Manila knew Raja was either about to lash out or apologize. Raja was fighting herself. She didn’t want this to get any worse, but she wasn’t weak. She had to snap out of it. Now.  
“Why are you here?” her words were broken by uneven gasps.   
Manila blinked. Oh right. Why was she here? Well…   
“I’m just grabbing some things,” Manila looked away, refusing to meet Raja’s broken stare.   
“Oh.” Raja curled into a little ball on the floor. Manila almost started crying right there. Raja was so broken it hurt her to look at. This was the most vulnerable she’d ever been in front of, well, probably anyone. Manila gathered her clothes and all the essentials, stripping her half of the room until it was bare, like nobody was ever there. She slipped towards the door, when a voice came again from the kitchen.   
“How long will you be gone for?”   
“I don’t know.” The door shut and Manila walked away. 

“No,” Aja shook her head, glaring.   
“Aja, please.” Kim begged.   
“I am not letting this happen!” Aja yelled, hands curling into fists. The girl turned her head around and stalked out of the room. Kim Chi followed. Manila stood in the hallway, waiting like a criminal does for their sentence.   
“I am not letting that snakey bitch stay in our apartment!” Aja hissed in her room. Kim Chi crossed over to her quickly.   
“She’s actually a really nice person.” Kim Chi pleaded.   
“Yeah, and this really nice person teased everyone for being gay, ruined Violet, broke Adore, and has proved herself to be a disgusting person time and time again!” Aja shouted. Manila shuddered outside that wall. She had really come a long way.   
“Broke Adore?” Kim asked curiously. Manila’s head dropped into her hands. Oh god.   
“Yeah, she was the one last year graffitiing the bathroom about Adore, saying she was a slut, and stuff like that. It was all stupid insults until it turned to words that spilled how she hooked up with someone over the weekend and how she had a raging crush on a senior. That girl out there is a bitch and she will not stay here!”   
“Oh… I didn’t know she did that.”   
“Yeah, you don’t know her like I do!” Aja’s hard eyes seemed to show that there was another story she wasn’t telling.   
“Oh, Aja… she needs somewhere to be.”   
“Why? I don’t get it. Why does she have to stay here? Can’t she live in her little bitch palace with Raja where they just get drunk, trash other people, and probably fuck each other? Wasn’t that enough for her?” Aja snorted. Manila cringed in the hallway.   
“She, uh, told Raja that she had feelings for her. Raja didn’t exactly take that well.” Kim bit her lip.   
“Oh.” Aja stopped for a moment.  
“And she did save Violet. Also she’s been a lot nicer recently. She’s really changing. C’mon, we can help her.”   
“I just don’t see how anyone could be in love with Raja,” the taller girl sighed.   
“Thank you thank you thank you!” Kim squealed, hugging her friend. The girls stepped outside to see a flushed Manila wiping away a few stray tears. Aja and Kim immediately looked away, pretending not to notice she had just been crying.   
“So, uh, you can stay here.” Aja fidgeted with her dress.   
“Thanks,” her voice was surprisingly warm. The three girls headed to the kitchen to have some tea. This was the start of something interesting, at the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh soooooo sorry for not posting in forever, ik ik i totally suck and i'm a shitty author. i probably lost tons of readers bc they figured i abandoned this but nOPE i love this lil fic im never leaving k???


	8. Party Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's gettin really hot in this damn club
> 
> fuck yeah we got some shit goin down

“Girl, you need a fun weekend to take your mind off of this mess!” Kim put her hands on Manila’s shoulders.   
“I mean… I guess,” Manila sighed.   
“C’mon we’ll go to a club! It’ll be fun, I promise.” Kim squealed.   
“Okay, if you say so,” Manila rolled her eyes.   
“Aja, wanna come?”   
“I would, bitch! You know I would! I got a date though, sorry.” Aja pouted.   
“Detox?”  
“Yeah.” Aja blushed and her nose scrunched up. Manila looked absolutely tragic. Kim Chi rolled her eyes. This emotional mess had to stop.

“So… I was thinking, to snap Manila out of this depressed funk, we’d take her to a club this weekend. You down?” Kim asked, breathless.   
“Oh hell yeah. Can I help dress her?” Naomi laughed.   
“Oh my god, I love you so much.” 

“C’mon ‘Lasky, please?” Roxxxy begged. Alaska looked away.   
“Oh, you know what happened last time. I don’t want to go to anymore clubs.”   
“Well I can’t go alone! And Detox has a date, ugh.” Roxxxy smiled and put a hand on Alaska’s knee.   
“I won’t be long. You can be the designated driver. Please?”   
“Oh, fine.” Alaska sighed, “I wasn’t doing anything else anyways.”   
“Thank you!” Roxxxy air kissed her cheeks and skipped away. Alaska simply yawned, when a familiar figure crossed by.   
“Jinkx! Jinkx Monsoon!” Alaska stood up and shouted. Several heads turned as Jinkx, bright red, rushed over.  
“What?” she crossed her arms nervously.  
“Well, my friend is making me come with her to a club and I really didn’t want to go. Will you sit in the back and be sober and boring with me?” Alaska whined. Jinkx bit her lip.   
“Which friend?”   
Alaska blinked. “Roxxxy.”   
“Oh, sorry, busy that weekend.” Jinkx whipped around, but Alaska grabbed her arm and pulled her back.   
“Jinkx. Uh uh. She just needs to get to know you and you won’t even have to talk to her.”   
Jinkx wrenched her arm out of the grasp. “Do you know how awful she is to me every day? I’ve never said anything to her. Anything! Yet she comes in every day and absolutely destroys me. She dismisses everything I’ve done, everything I’ve worked for, and treats me like absolute trash. I will never help Roxxxy.” Jinkx panted.   
“Oh dear… I’ll try to talk to her about that. So are you coming?”   
Jinkx sighed. “I’ll be at your apartment at eight.” 

Raja sat under the large oak tree, eating her lunch in silence. Her past few days had been filled with a deafening lack of noise. No one else bumbling around the apartment in the morning, and no one to text her during class or make her laugh during meals. Raja had no one to annoy or tease or pamper or talk to. A flock of girls passed by, twenty feet away, and they headed to a table. Raja started to look away, but a familiar mane of dark hair with a shock of white made her look back.   
As the layers of girls evened out around the benches, Manila was revealed in the center. She was giggling and stealing food from the girls around her. She laughed loudly at something that someone else had said, then paused before contributing to the conversation. Raja’s heart was being wrenched and beaten inside her. Oh, how it hurt to see the girl she’d adored, that she’d lavished with attention and laughter for the past twelve years eat with someone else. Choose someone else over her. Of course, this was all Raja’s fault. So now Raja had nobody and Manila had everybody. Great. Just like she deserved. 

“Who the fuck is that?” Roxxxy yelled. The doorbell had startled her, causing her wing of eyeliner to smudge. Alaska grimaced, not excited at the task that awaited her.   
“I invited a friend,” she yelled back. The door swung open. Jinkx had hair down loose with a headband wrapped around it, a knee-length dress that covered her arms, black tights, buckled shoes, and no makeup.   
“Jinkxy dear, I love you, but that outfit is revolting. I’ll help you change.” Alaska reached out, snatched the trembling girl, and yanked her inside.   
“I said, who the fuck is that?” Roxxxy screeched as she stomped down the hallway.   
“Oh my god,” Roxxxy’s jaw dropped. “Jinkx? You look like something the cat coughed up.” she giggled.  
Jinkx turned to Alaska.   
“This was not a good idea, I should just leave now.”   
“Yeah, get the hell out of my house.” Roxxxy laughed loudly. Alaska rolled her eyes, took Jinkx by the arm, and marched her into the bathroom.   
“Okay, first of all, take off all your clothes. Except your underwear. Headband leaves too!” Alaska yelled as she rummaged around in her drawers. Jinkx sighed and peeled off her clothes. “That dress was my grandmother’s,” she mumbled sadly. Alaska hurried back in.  
“Now you’ll be like a little doll! I’ll dress you up!” Alaska smiled wickedly. 

Jinkx looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was really tight on top but had a nice swishy skirt, was a nice shade of light blue, and it hit right above her knees. It was shorter than usual, but she didn’t mind. Jinkx’s hair was pinned up in a bun on the back of her head with a few wisps floating down and curling around her face. Of course Alaska had given her wings for days, loose lilac eyeshadow, a healthy dose of highlight with some peachy blush, deep red lips, and a black velvet choker encircled her neck. Alaska grinned, wriggling in excitement, and presented her with a pair of deep red Doc Marten boots. She couldn’t be too flawless. Jinkx was awed. She felt like herself, but heightened in a way. Oh she was ready to hit this club. Alaska’s head of big, blonde hair followed the two silent girls out the door, and away they walked. 

Manila nervously followed Kim Chi into the club. Kim led her to the side to meet a few other girls, and they all chatted a bit before they hit the dance floor. Kim Chi’s perfect hair was flying in time to the music, of course, and Manila was bobbing her head shyly. Suddenly, Kim Chi turned around and her jaw dropped.   
“Jinkx, is that you?”   
“Hi Kim!” Jinkx rushed forwards and gave the sweet girl a big hug. “Oh, you look gorgeous.”   
“Look at you, oh my god! Little Jinkxy is all grown up,” Kim smiled brightly.   
“Oh, Alaska helped me.”   
As if on cue, Alaska stepped forwards.   
“Hey, Alaska, wanna come grab some drinks. They don’t ID here.” Kim suggested.   
“I would, but I can’t! I’m here as the designated driver for Roxxxy who’s… already doing shots with a random guy. Great.”   
Kim Chi giggled, and Manila watched, heart pounding. This wasn’t right for her. On a normal Friday night she’d be snuggled up in some blankets with Raja, eating popcorn, and complaining. Yet, here she was. And you know what? Manila was just so over being sad. She ripped off her sweater, fluffed up her hair, and put on a smile. Because she looked damn good in that tiny, yellow dress. And she sure as hell knew it.   
Just then, the door swung open again, and a tall figure blocked the light. Mile long legs hurried over, carrying a gorgeous face. Naomi Smalls wrapped her arms around Kim Chi, and gave her a long kiss, cradling her face.   
“C’mon, let’s dance,” she grinned. The two melted into the crowd, moving fluidly, laughing and kissing all the while. Manila stood with Jinkx and Alaska, her burst of confidence gone.   
“So, Alaska… designated driver, huh?”   
“So Manila… whoring around with Raja, huh?”   
Jinkx looked horrified.   
The two girls cracked a smile and exchanged warm greetings. Jinkx was just laughing and imitating Roxxxy’s reaction to her at the door when Alaska’s eyes flared. She nudged jinkx, who turned and sucked in a breath.   
“What is it?” Manila frowned.   
“Uh…” Jinkx looked at her shiny boots, scuffing the ground. Alaska turned her head to the left. Manila drew a sharp breath in. Right in the center of the dance floor, was Raja. Her eyes were closed and her dark hair whipped around as she moved with the music. Her glimmering dress moved beautifully against her skin. For a moment, Manila felt something stirring in her chest, a warmth blossoming, but a dark voice filled her head. “Control yourself, Manila.”   
Manila responded by taking a deep breath, telling the voice in her head to fuck off, and marching right into the middle of the massive group of people.   
Raja opened her eyes, and shut them. Open and shut.   
“Hi Manila,” she slurred. “You surprised me!”   
Manila tapped her feet anxiously. Raja was an honest, emotional, intense drunk. This needed to end now.   
“Raja, what are you doing?” she spoke quietly.   
“Dancing the night away.” she sang, and bumped into a guy next to her. He looked at her and winked. She grabbed at his chest. Manila did not like the way he smiled at her.   
“Raja, is this what you want? Drunk off your ass, making a fool of yourself?”   
Raja’s eyes darkened. “You’re not one to judge, bitch. You’re at a club, too. You’re wearing a slutty dress, too. You’re just too weak to actually live a little. Oh Manila, all dressed up, but can’t act the part.” Raja’s words were harsh and biting. Manila’s eyebrows drew together, and she stepped back a little.   
“Fine then,” her voice was cold and distant, and she turned. The guy slapped Raja’s ass. Raja was confused. What had she said again? Oh right, there was a guy grinding on her. She didn’t feel anything when he kissed her. 

“She’s right, I’m a terrible fake. I’m an awful person!” Manila sobbed outside. Jinkx rubbed her back.   
“No you’re not. You can’t let someone who’s clearlyshitfaced tell you who you are.”   
“She’s right, though. I’m pathetic.” Manila sighed, plucking at her dress. “What is this? It’s like a costume on me. I’m not a party girl. On weekends I used to complain and watch movies with, with…” she started tearing up again.   
“Shhh, shhh.” Jinkx hugged her tightly.   
“I just wish I never said anything to her. I just miss her so much and I don’t know if we’ll ever get all of this back.” Manila looked down at her hands.   
“There she goes.” Jinkx waved at Raja, stumbling down the steps, almost being carried by the guy from before. Manila looked up, and then down. And then back up.   
“Something’s not right,” she muttered. Manila sprang to her feet. Raja’s whimpers grew louder as she neared.   
“Hush.” he ordered roughly. Raja swayed on her feet as she scratched at his arms.   
“Let me go!” she shrieked.   
“Oh no you don’t,” he dragged her towards his car. Raja went limp, sobbing.   
“You’re a pretty one though, don’t ruin that face with tears,” he smiled, but as she continued to wail, slapped her. Raja was stunned.   
“Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Manila screamed. Raja opened one eye. The guy turned around, still trying to jam his keys into the car.   
“Ah, leave us alone!” he bellowed. Manila’s eyes flared.   
“Let her go! She’s crying and you hit her!”   
“So?” he turned, a smile creeping across his face. “You know, I could take another one, too.”   
Manila fought the vomit rising into her mouth.   
“Give her back!” the words ripped out of her throat and she swung at him. He staggered back, his grip loosing as he reached to feel his eye. Manila tugged at Raja’s hand and yanked her away.   
“Hey!” he yelled, but before he could do anything else he dropped to the ground, hard and fast. Jinkx stood behind him, shocked at her own strength.   
“I just, kinda, kicked him,” she shrugged.   
“I’ll take Raja home. Jinkx, thank you forever.” Manila called as she trudged towards her car. 

“Manila,”  
“Raja,”   
The two girls looked at each other.   
“Manila, thank you. For everything tonight. For snapping me out of that weird desire to go hoe around and prove I was someone without you. For saving my life, obviously. And just for always being there. I didn’t know how much you were woven into my life until you left. And I’m sorry. Really sorry.” Raja held her steaming cup of tea, and pulled the blankets tighter around her.   
“I’m glad you were at that place, because it led me to end up back here. And Raja, I missed you so much. I had fun with the other girls, and they’re great, but they just aren’t you. Everything was gray without you.” Manila laughed bitterly.   
“Please move back.” Raja said quickly, blushing.   
“I’d love to. And… Raja… you can just forget I said I liked you… like that. You know, I’m willing to come back no matter what. Even if you’ll never accept that or return how I feel, I need to move on. And I can’t hate someone for rejecting me or feeling what they feel,” Manila smiled sadly.   
“What if I don’t want to forget, is that okay?”   
“Oh, just keep torturing me with that memory?” Manila’s mouth puckered.   
“Oh my god you idiot. I don’t mean it that way. Maybe I do… feel what you do. You know… I think I knew before, but I didn’t really have to come to terms with it until you left. I’m sorry.” Raja’s face was a fiery red and her hands shook as she held the cup so tightly it might shatter. Manila looked up, eyes wide. Raja met her gaze.   
Soft lips connected after years of wanting, years of waiting. Cups and blankets cast aside as Raja scrambled forwards, her hair hanging down over Manila who grabbed at her.   
“Never leave me again,” Raja growled as she pulled Manila to her as close as possible. Their arms had found each other and were never letting go. When Manila’s hand met the chilled skin underneath a light nightgown, she moaned softly. Manila’s oversized shirt was quickly discarded as they explored each other, passionate kisses flaming between them. Every place they were connected was a crackle of electricity and a shower of sparks was exploding behind their eyes. 

“What do you think is happening right now?”   
“They’re probably fucking.”   
“Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one night hell yeahhhhhh 
> 
> for ch9 expect some damn good #sashea and i predict it to be coming out around friday maybe earlier tho


	9. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> damn this is rly bad but i wanted to post so y'all know i'm alive  
> it's basically a lot of short things about a lot of the characters  
> it's pretty short  
> no hate but yeah this sucks just wanted to give you something  
> i've been very uninspired lately, even though i really want to write

Jinkx clutched at the steering wheel, her knuckles white with anger. Alaska was sitting next to her, clearly uncomfortable, not knowing what to do. Roxxxy was laid across the backseat of the car, incredibly drunk, and hurling insults at Jinkx.   
“And I just don’t get it… why do you choose to dress like a fucking freak everyday?” Roxxxy cackled, then hiccuped. She paused to yawn. Jinkx stared ahead intently.   
“Although I guess you didn’t really have a mom to show you how to be a normal, functioning person, so…”  
Jinkx slammed on the brakes so fast Alaska was thrown back and lost her breath.   
“For you to discredit everything I’ve done, everything I’ve ever worked for, and then to stoop so low? Here’s what I don’t get… why do you choose to attack other people and tear them down? To hurt me so badly, what do you get from it? What do you want from me?” Jinkx partially yelled and partially sobbed. Roxxxy, although she was under some heavy influence, at least could comprehend that she had crossed some line.   
“I’m not driving you. Get out of my car.” Jinkx spat.   
“What? Sorry bitch, I’m staying.” Roxxxy swayed and clutched at her head. Alaska turned to Jinkx.   
“Hey, calm down a little. You can just drop her off -”  
“Get out. Of my car. Now.” Jinkx was suddenly quiet, and it was dangerous. Alaska leapt of her seat and tugged Roxxxy through the door.   
“No, put me back! Back!”   
“Hey, we’re going to walk the rest of the way, okay?” but Roxxxy couldn’t hear the end of it, it was drowned out by the peel of tires as Jinkx sped away. 

“Hey, Katya, call me back when you get this. Lots of people are out tonight, and I’m bored, so do you want to come over? We can watch a movie, just hang out and talk, go grab food… I’m down for whatever. Thanks!” Trixie sighed and fell onto her bed. Katya hadn’t been back to the apartment yet and she twiddled anxiously with her fingers. Where was she? And everyone else had been gone for a long time without checking in at all. Oh well. Trixie sat on the couch, pulled the blankets over herself, and resigned herself to a night in.   
Katya burst in, soaking wet and chattering.   
“Oh, girl, no. No. Have you ever seen contact? Jodie Foster? NO? Oh girl, this will be the experience of a lifetime!” Katya babbled. Her eyes shone with an unusual light as she pushed the disc in. Trixie rolled her eyes, but blushed a little as the fake Russian snuggled in next to her. Trixie let a small sigh escape that turned into a shivery breath when Katya brushed Trixie’s hair back. Katya lifted her fingers off immediately.   
“Sorry, Trixie… I shouldn’t,”  
“No, you’re fine. I don’t mind, really,” Trixie smiled encouragingly at Katya. The other girl merely looked away sadly.   
“I shouldn’t. I have a boyfriend, I told you.”   
“Oh.” Trixie focused back on the movie. “Right.” 

“So, who is this singing?” Shea turned to face Sasha, her long, sleek hair falling in a curtain over her face. Sasha smiled, the light spattering of freckles apparent, now that Shea was so close.   
“Edith Piaf. She’s French.”   
“Well, duh,” Shea laughed. Edith Piaf’s voice warbled through the speakers that lined Sasha’s apartment. Bright, abstract prints lined the walls, and bookcases were crammed with volumes of all different shapes and sizes. Shea loved it.   
“So, where’s this one from?” her hand shot out and pointed at a random poster. Sasha’s grin widened.   
“That is a photo of my grandmother in the 40s… isn’t she glamorous? A lot of my fashion inspiration comes from that kind of style.”   
“She is beautiful. I can tell, I absolutely adore what you have on today,” so Sasha got up and gave the other girl a little twirl. Her pale blue dress came in very tight at the waist and flared out in a wide circle skirt. The sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves made her pearly skin glow, and the small glasses with tiny, red circles brought a vibrant modern twist to the look.   
Sasha looked at Shea and sighed in her head. It was like having a supermodel over, honestly. Everything about her was just so beautiful.   
“What about this one?” she asked.   
“Oh, I took that one.” Sasha blushed.   
“You’re into photography?”   
“Yeah, it’s a hobby of mine. I’d love to get better at it but I never have enough time.”   
“Are you free next weekend?”   
“Yeah, why?”   
“I’m into modeling. So… if you want to…”   
“I’d love to!”   
“It’s a date,” Shea smiled. She couldn’t wait for this to start.   
“Now, tell me about that one.” 

Adore stared out the window. A certain senior was on the field hockey team, and they were practicing right now. So could Adore help it if she absolute had to do her homework in the library that night. In the west wing, obviously. Right next to the window. From five to seven pm.   
“Adore, what are you doing?” Aja waltzed in and plopped down next to Adore, who jumped at the sudden noise, but sighed and glared at Aja when she realized who it was.   
“Nothing, homework,” the girl looked upwards, her hands tugging at her already messy bun.   
“Uh huh… what’s all that noise outside? Shouldn’t you move to the east wing?” Aja squinted her eyes.   
“No, no, I’m fine here.” Adore blinked a few times, then peered out the window for a moment.   
“Adore, please don’t tell me that there’s a field hockey practice right there.” Aja groaned.   
“Um. Maybe?”   
“Bianca?”   
Adore nodded and moaned, slipping down in her chair.   
“Adore! Sis, if you like her, you need to talk to her. Not stalk her from the library - ooh here she comes!”   
“Hurry, to the back! She cannot know I was watching!” Adore yelped, shoving the both of them behind a bookshelf. Bianca walked past the window, but then stopped and looked in. Adore, trying to see what made her stop, leaned forward.   
“Ow!” Aja hissed as she stumbled towards the shelf. She grabbed on it to steady herself, and watched in horror as it toppled to the ground. Adore and Aja stared in horror as the shelf crashed to the ground and Bianca stared at them, revealed to have been hiding back there. After a few minutes of silent and shocked stares Bianca waved slowly and then walked away, shaking her head. Adore looked at Aja.   
“We should probably get out of here and discuss my chances of a relationship.”   
“I’m down.” 

“Did you hear there’s a mid-semester transfer?” Shea looked up at Sasha.   
“No, who? Do you have pictures?” Sasha rolled over on her bed and propped her head up on her hands.  
“Yeah, her name’s Farrah. I think she follows me on instagram.” In a moment, Shea showed Sasha a picture. She was tiny and slim with a blinding highlight and perfect pink hair.   
“I wonder if she’s a bitch.”   
“Hey, I think she’s cute.” Shea laughed. Sasha smiled weakly.   
“She kinda looks like she might be Aja’s type, let’s set that up.” Shea suggested. Sasha relaxed.   
“Yes, oh of course! You know, I think you’re right… she is pretty cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need another big story arc idea and i have small things i want to include, but no real ideas for a story ya know SO PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA
> 
> THANKS FOR TWO HUNDRED VIEWS IN 24 HOURS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH


	10. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone makes a bad, bad decision and i finally have some ideas for the next chapter???? expect another update soon(ish) also i reread the last chapter and this whole thing is so full of grammar errors it's disgusting i wish i could edit stuff. oh well i'm too lazy, so i'm very sorry that i never proofread anything!

“I have a C in Pre-Calc? That can’t be right!” Adore moaned and slumped back into her chair. The tall girl yawned, stretching her arms out as wide as they went. She needed to do something to bring up her math grade, it was absolutely killing her.   
“You could get a tutor,” Aja suggested, looking up briefly from her phone.   
“Or I could just, like, dye my hair or some shit tonight.” Adore shrugged. She did care about her classes, a lot, she just also cared about her appearance.   
“How about this, if you let me find you a tutor, I’ll help you dye your hair.”   
“Ooh, it’s a deal!”   
“Do you know what color you want to dye it?” Aja sat up, throwing the blanket off of her, Adore following her as they went to the bathroom.   
“Yeah, I have the dye right there. It’s a really bright blue. I think it would look good with some burnt orange eyeshadow, you know? I can see it.”   
“So you’re dying your hair… to match your new eyeshadow?” Aja squinted at her roommate.  
“Well when you put it like that it sounds bad, but also I haven’t switched it up in forever. It’s so long and healthy right now that it can stand a little bleach.”   
“Oh god, this is going to take forever.”   
Three hours later Adore sat on her bedroom floor with a towel wrapped around her head, groaning as Aja reprimanded her.   
“Of course I didn’t forget about my side of the deal! And don’t worry, I have the perfect tutor picked out!”   
“What if she hates me? What if she’s mean?” Adore shuddered.   
“No she won’t. Besides, I made sure to pick someone you’ll work well with,” Aja smiled.   
“You already picked someone?”   
“Yeah, I had her in mind. She’s pretty smart.”   
“Tell me who! Right now!”   
“No, don’t you want it to be a surprise?”   
“Ugh… I… okay, fine.” Adore let a little smile slip and relaxed back onto the ground.   
“Your hair looks great, by the way.”   
Violet Chachki tapped her long, glamorous nails against the table. The lacquered wood shone and the sharp noise rang throughout the empty hall. Violet sighed as she sat in her seat, but perked up a little when her phone buzzed.   
Pearl: hey i’m going to be away this weekend  
Violet: noooo i could really use someone  
Pearl: so sorry babe, my parents really wanted me to visit  
Violet: okay, okay. have fun!  
Violet groaned and wrinkled her nose at whatever her AP World teacher was saying. She’d had an incredibly boring week, and with Raja and Manila practically fucking each other in the hallways and Kim Chi and Naomi constantly just being the cutest couple ever, she felt lonely. Violet wasn’t one to be very social or outgoing. Her glamorous demeanor scared many people away, and she carried herself like a queen with a frozen heart. Beautiful but also very willing to cut a bitch. Her phone buzzed again and she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. What now, Pearl was also never coming back?   
To Violet’s absolute shock, the text came from a girl named Fame. Violet knew who she was, they talked occasionally, but apparently her friend had bailed on her and now she had an extra ticket to a fashion show?   
“Well,” Violet thought to herself, “Pearl isn’t here so I have nothing to do. I might as well.” So Violet sighed and thanked the girl and promised to meet her after school Friday. 

“Hey, Fame! Thanks so much for inviting me!” Violet stepped forwards and gave the other girl a quick hug.   
“Violet, I’m so glad you could come.” Fame laughed and tucked a lock of coiffed, platinum-blonde hair behind one ear. Violet glanced over her quickly, giving her vintage outfit her personal stamp approval. Fame held her elbow out.   
“Shall we?”   
“See that girl? That could be me.” Violet whispered every few minutes. Fame would inevitably giggle and shush her because ‘other people might hear!’. Violet really did admire them, though. She liked their long legs and their beautiful faces and their perfect hair, but most of all she liked their clothes. She loved watching the way the fabric rippled against their bodies, or how a certain crease sat just right. She loved the way the colors brought out features on a face, or how a shape changed someone entirely. And Fame? Well Fame just sat there quietly, taking note of the gorgeous looks and sneaking peeks at Violet’s face.   
“Well, that was fun!” Violet laughed as they left the building.   
“But what now? Do you want to grab some dinner?”   
“Sure, I know a great place! It’s a kind of a walk though, so only if you’re up for it.” Violet turned to look at Fame.   
“Sounds great.” Fame attempted to hide a giggle.   
“What? What is it? Is it me?”  
“It’s just - it’s very cold out and the tip of your nose is so red and your ears are too! You look like a little elf. It’s not that bad, I’m just used to seeing you with not even a single hair out of place.”   
Violet immediately covered face and spoke through the gloves covering her mouth. “I’d say the same, but I’m just used to seeing you with not even a single hair looking good.”   
Fame opened her mouth and mock-gasped.   
“You bitch!”   
Violet merely laughed and shoved lightly. They had a great night.   
Adore’s head jerked up when the door finally opened. She spun around, her greeting already dead on her lips.   
“Hi, Adore. My name’s Bianca and Aja asked me to be your pre-calc tutor. Something about you almost failing and being desperate… anyways, I ,uh, like your hair.”   
Now, Bianca had an advantage. She was a lot older and she had known she was coming to meet Adore. However, she was still a schoolgirl with a crush, so she still got a little bit of slack for being nervous. Adore was beyond nervous.   
“Bianca, oh hi! I’m not failing, don’t worry. Oh, my hair! Thanks you. Ah, thank. Thank you. Thanks.” she stuttered, feeling her cheeks flood with color.   
“So, shall we start with chapter six?” Bianca cracked a smile. It was going to be a very fun two hours.   
Violet opened the bottle of wine. Sunday night, and she was home alone. Why did she have to wait so long for Pearl? She was so alone. And then she remembered she had other friends and she certainly was in charge of how she spent her own time.   
“Fame? Hello? Wanna come over?” 

Fame cautiously pushed the door open.  
“Violet? Violet! What the hell are you doing?”   
The girl was now spread out on the floor, a blanket draped over her body, and an empty bottle of wine in one hand. She was sobbing, yet her makeup wasn’t running at all. Of course it wasn’t.   
“Hey, hey, what’s the matter?” Fame rushed over and sat at her side. 

“I’m just- so alone in the world. Nobody will talk to me.” she hiccuped.   
“Well that’s just silly. I’m here now, aren’t I?” Fame placed a hand on the girl’s lower back and guided her to sit up. The blanket fell off her as she shifted and Fame bit her lip. Of course incredibly drunk Violet would only be wearing lingerie. Of course.   
“You don’t count.”   
“Why not?”   
“You’re a friend.”   
“Violet… that’s exactly why I should count. Want me to wait while you sober up a little?”   
“Yeah… yeah I’d like that.”   
Fame sighed and dragged Violet onto the couch. She made sure to give her plenty of water and made sure that she was comfortable as the movie in front of them blared loudly. Fame looked over at Violet, and suddenly, Violet was looking back. The two girls gazed at each other, shivering in its intensity. Fame felt instantly filled with thousands of blazing fires, desring to swallow something whole. They clamored and craved inside her and she fell to their will immediately. She bent down, feverishly pressing her lips against Violet’s, her legs on either side of the other girls’ hips. Violet moaned into the kiss, her hands scraping at Fame’s back, but they suddenly stopped and pushed her up.   
“Fame, don’t do this…”   
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just had to.” she blinked and looked away.   
“Aw, don’t be scared of me.” Violet whispered. Fame brought her eyes back to Violet’s and well, fuck, she couldn’t say no now.   
She trailed kisses up her neck as Violet clung to Fame, whining and pulling their bodies together as close as possible. Fame’s long fingers hooked onto the edge of Violet’s lacy underwear. Violet froze for a moment. She felt briefly like she was on the edge of a cliff. She had a girlfriend. She had someone waiting for her. But then she realized she wasn’t on the edge, she was halfway down. She had already fallen when she told Fame to not be scared. So she gave in. She might as well, right? And Violet told her that with a kiss to her lips and leg wrapped around her waist. Miles of clear, completely exposed skin spread out before each other, and Fame lowered her head down and Violet had never felt so good but so bad at once. She gasped loudly and pulled on her hair and cried because she had made a mistake. Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o boy ig i have some plans but still PLEASE leave comments if you have ideas and remember to leave kudos or just refresh the page a couple hundred times so i get those views.
> 
> love my thirsty readers who keep coming back for more even tho this is written so poorly, very late at night, no proofreading, and has absolutely no posting schedule whatsoever. 
> 
> <3 
> 
> also apologies bc chapters are always short hehe lov u im literally such a bad author i don't deserve you guys lmaooo


	11. Will You Dance with Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh boy oh boy oh boy  
> it's winter now and there's a DANCE coming up!!!! so this chapter is mostly setting some things up for a VERY ... unique chapter coming soon!  
> so sit back, relax, and prepare for some drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> werk i loved reading ur comments!!!!! please leave kind words <3 or tell me which couples you want to see more of! remember, this fic is for YOU guys to enjoy

“ … and that’s how I ended up in that barn,” Adore smiled and blinked sweetly. Bianca was trying her best not to smile, but she couldn’t help it. The freshman was just so charming. So Bianca rolled her eyes, squared her shoulders, and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Two could play this game.   
“ … and that’s how you solve these types of equations,” Bianca whispered into Adore’s ear. Their knees were touching and they were both hyper-aware of it. Neither of them made any effort in the slightest to separate themselves.   
“Okay, thanks,” Adore squeaked.   
“No problem,” Bianca winked so quickly Adore wasn’t even sure it happened, then bent down over the papers and continued. Adore made a mental note to thank Aja. 

“What the hell is all of this?” Trixie growled.   
“Someone’s not a happy camper this morning,” Kim Chi teased.  
“Shut up,” Naomi whispered, “something happened with her and Katya.”   
“Oops,” Kim blushed and patted Trixie’s hand. Trixie stuck her tongue out and waved her arms around.   
“Nobody answered my question! What is all of this?”   
“Oh, you know, there just getting people in the mood for next friday.”  
“Yeah, it only gets worse from here on out.”   
“Shut up, I think it’s cute.” Naomi nudged Kim Chi. Trixie stared incredulously.   
“What. The. Hell. Is. All. Of. This.” Trixie spoke in a dead voice.   
“Oh, sorry! There’s a big winter ball next Friday night! Everyone has a date, and they all hook up afterwards. Also everyone gets really drunk and parties and we also do stuff like sleigh rides the week before. All the couples are so cute, and only, like, two people go without dates.” Kim Chi stopped abruptly. Naomi jumped in, attempting to salvage Kim’s accidental yet blunt insults.  
“Well, that’s a bit of an exaggeration. Lots of people go single, really. You can come with us, if you want.”   
“She can?” Kim whispered. “Kidding!”   
Trixie groaned and slumped forwards.   
“What even happened?” Naomi asked.   
“Yeah, I’m sure it’s not that bad.” Kim Chi waved a hand.   
“Well, she showed up in the middle of the night, acting weirdly. I don’t know who she was with. She insisted on us watching a movie, and about halfway through she started like stroking my neck, but when I acknowledged it, she stopped. So I told her it was fine and then all of a sudden she was like ‘I have a boyfriend’ and then she left the room and went to bed. So yeah, now she hasn’t talked to me since.”   
“Oh.” Naomi swallowed.   
“That’s kind of rough, but it could be worse. I’m sure she’ll talk to you again soon!”  
“Yeah right. Just look at her! So gorgeous… so perfect.” Trixie rested her head on the table and stared at the bleach blond head bobbing in the distance.   
“What a woman,” she sniffled.   
“Perfect is a bit of an exaggeration.” Naomi wore a bemused expression.  
“Are those… tiny hands as earrings?”   
“She’s creative. I think it’s sexy.”   
“I think rough makeup jobs are so attractive. Naomi’s looking really hot right now.” Kim leaned across the table and delivered the lines in a stage whisper.   
“Hey!” she laughed, and pulled her girlfriend back. She landed in her lap, and promptly tilted her head back and gave her an upside down kiss. Naomi’s eyes fluttered as she kissed Kim’s cheeks and lips and jaw and her hands tangled in her hair and caressed her back. They toppled backwards, laughing and kissing. Trixie merely sighed and went back to staring at Katya. 

“Wait, what did I do?”  
“Apparently you started flirting, but then stopped halfway through, told her you had a boyfriend, and went to bed. That’s pretty harsh.”   
“I was so fucked up last night, shit. She probably hates me now.”  
“She’s probably wondering why you’ve been avoiding her.”   
“I’ve been avoiding her because I didn’t want her to confront me and realize I had no idea what had happened!” Katya yelped.   
“You know, you could tell her you were just messing around at my place.” Violet smirked.   
“What if she hates that? Like, hates people who do drugs?”   
“Then you shouldn’t be with her.” Violet shrugged.   
“But I want to be with her.” Katya moaned, rolling over in the grass.  
“You do?”   
“Yes! I mean, I do have a boyfriend, but that can end, right? Do I break up with him now, and just pray she likes me or wait until something happens between us and then break up with him?”   
“I’m just an innocent lesbian, I have no idea.”   
“Not so innocent, from what I hear.”   
“What does that mean?”   
“I was next door Violet, and you were pretty loud.” Katya rolled her eyes.   
“Oh my god,” Violet inhaled sharply.   
“Detox was way worse than I was, so I can probably convince her she was hallucinating or some shit, but… Fame? Shit, Violet. What happened?”   
“I don’t even know. One minute we were watching a movie, and the next she was burying her head between my legs.”   
“Was she good?”   
“Amazing. But that’s besides the point. Are you sure you’re the only ones that could’ve heard?”   
“Yeah, almost positive. Let me guess, you felt lonely so you got drunk. Fame showed up, there was a kiss, and things just escalated quickly?”   
“You’re good.”   
“I’ve been there.”   
“Nobody can know,” Violet grabbed Katya’s hand, “nobody.” 

“I know, I know,” Katya sighed. “Say, when does Pearl get back?”   
“She was supposed to this morning, but I have no idea where she is. I’m sure she’ll show up soon.” 

Pearl’s skin was so warm, and she fit against Fame just right. Her breaths were short and heavy, and she moaned a little, wondering why she had agreed to this. It was a one-time thing, right? Violet would never need to know. 

“So, are you going to ask anyone to the Winter Ball?” Shea sat down in front of Sasha. The girl immediately pushed her muffin towards Shea to share.   
“Oh, I don’t know. There’s this one girl…”   
“What’s she like?” Shea leaned in, resting her head on her hands.   
“She’s absolutely gorgeous. Beautiful hair, beautiful face, body, mind.” Sasha shrugged. “A total package.”   
“I heard that girl is taken, though. She’s really into this other girl who’s incredibly smart, listens to French music, doesn’t have hair, but has a beautiful face and body.”   
“Aw, that’s too bad. I was just about to ask her if she was going to go to the Winter Ball.”   
“Good thing I stopped you,” Shea wrinkled her nose as a wide smile shone across her face.   
“Well, see you later.” Sasha waved goodbye as she took a big bite of her muffin. Shea waved and took one step away before pivoting back and practically leaping over the table. She ended up in Sasha’s lap.   
“Of course I’ll go with you. You don’t even need to ask me.” Shea purred, her arms looped around Sasha’s neck. Sasha gave Shea’s waist a squeeze and brushed a kiss over her forehead.   
“Beautiful,” she murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO WE HIT 1k VIEWS I LOVE MY WONDERFUL READERS WHO TOLERATE MY MESSY WRITING   
> <3333333  
> YOU ALL ARE MY FAVORITES


	12. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooooooooooh boy here's some SERIOUS trixya development
> 
> the next chapter will be the snow ball so stay tuned!!!
> 
> and read the whole thing bc there's a lil twist for ya nerves at the end

“I cannot believe the dance is so soon!”   
“I know, I just cannot wait!”  
Trixie Mattel picked at her breakfast moodily, looking downwards. Kim and Naomi glanced at each other.  
“Look, Trixie,” Kim sighed, “you really have to stop letting this stupid dance bring your mood down so much.”  
“I know, I know. It’s just that it’s more than just this dance! It’s everything with Katya, and all that anyone wants to talk about is who they’re going with, I mean, what am I supposed to do? Share my wonderful stories with my girlfriend- oh wait! Nobody loves me.”   
“Oh my god, Trixie, it’s not all that everyone talks about.”  
Just then, a beaming Manila bounded up to their table.   
“Hey guys! Hi Kim!”   
Trixie and Naomi waved quickly and Kim hugged the ecstatic girl.   
“What’s up, Manila?”  
“Oh, nothing much… but… Raja finally asked me to the dance! Like, I knew she was going to, we are dating and everything, but it was just so perfect! I may or may not have cried a little. It was on a balcony, late at night, there might have been rose petals, she went all out. And - oh my god! I have to show you this gorgeous dress I found!”  
“I’m just going to… go back to my room.” Trixie stood up slowly, and walked back, grimacing to herself. She had to stop letting the stupid snow ball bring her down so much, but all she could think of was Katya ignoring her, and Trixie gradually disconnecting with all her friends. Trixie threw open the front door, and marched in, and let out a short scream of anger. She was just so done with everything. All of a sudden, her head whipped to the side as she heard a floorboard creak.   
“Trixie? Are you okay?” Katya’s rumpled head poked out from around the corner.   
“Oh - oh my god. I didn’t realize you were home, I’m so sorry. Oh my god.” Trixie tried to hide her clearly flushed cheeks, and broke eye contact.   
“Hey, what’s been bothering you?” Katya took a cautious step forwards.   
“I’m just really sick of hearing about this stupid dance.” Trixie puffed out a breath, then looked up sharply, eyes wide.   
“Unless, you’re going with your boyfriend, I’m so sorry. I just, I’m not doing anything right these days!” Trixie moaned and sank onto the couch. Katya turned around and chased after her.   
“No, Trixie! If you haven’t noticed, I’m also skipping breakfast, and for the same reason. And, uh, no, I’m not going with my boyfriend.” and then Katya couldn’t make her mouth stop.   
“Things haven’t been great with him lately, I don’t know… I’m thinking of maybe breaking up, anyways.” Katya regretted it for an instant, but it all flew away when her little, blonde head poked up, swathed in pink.   
“Really?”   
“Really. Wanna go sit outside?” 

Katya and Trixie’s legs dangled forty feet above the ground, the other girls merely bright dots moving on the snowy back drop. Katya took a long drag, and offered her cigarette to Trixie.   
“No thanks, I’m good.” Trixie blinked slowly, and looked down, swinging her feet above everyone else.   
Katya cursed herself in her head. “Of course she doesn’t smoke. Wait, does she hate when other people do? Damn it, how did I get into this? Oh, she looks so cute right there, so peaceful and happy. She even smells good. Am I actually going to dump Derrick?”   
“So -” and Katya snapped out of her wildly rushing thoughts, Trixie’s voice blowing in the breeze, bringing her back down to earth.   
“Are you going to the Snow Ball? Like, at all?”   
“I think I just need to find the right person, and if necessary, I guess I can go as friends with someone.”   
“Yeah, okay.”   
“Are you?”   
“I’d love to, but who would I go with?”   
“Oh, you don’t need a man -”  
“I’m gay.”   
“Oh.”   
“Yeah.” Trixie’s feet swung faster and she looked down again.   
“That’s cool.” Where had her mind gone? Why couldn’t Katya think of anything to say?  
“Yeah.”   
“I’m bi.”   
Trixie didn’t look up, but she smiled. And Katya definitely noticed. 

“So, we are going to the Snow Ball together?” Violet looked over to Pearl, who was busy reading on her bed.   
“I mean, I assumed so.” Pearl raised one eyebrow.   
“Just checking,” but Violet was already calculating. It didn’t seem like Pearl knew.   
Pearl glanced over at Violet. Did she know?  
“I love you.” Violet blurted out. And she did. The whole mess with Fame was a mistake. It didn’t really count.   
“I love you, too.” Pearl added quickly. She really did mean it. Fame was just there. It didn’t really matter to her. And that was over now, and she was here with Violet, and they were going to go the Ball together and be the prettiest ones there, and she could just forget.   
Violet smiled a little.   
“I know that wasn’t the romantic proposal ever, but you know… it seemed pretty obvious to me, so…”   
“Maybe I should deny you, and then only accept once you ask me in a really romantic, expensive way.”   
“Bitch, I’ll fucking dump you if you deny me.”   
Pearl threw a pillow at her girlfriend, giggling, and went back to her book. Violet rolled over and smiled to herself, hugging the pillow. All was well. 

The next day, Trixie crossed the courtyard to meet Katya. She could see her tiny little figure waiting for her happily, so she quickened her pace. Sure, they weren’t dating yet, but things were getting better.   
“Trixie!”   
Trixie looked to her left, and saw Aja waving. The girl was in one of her classes, and they’d talked some, but weren’t that close.   
“Hey Aja, what’s up?”   
“Not much, I just wanted to ask you something.” Aja fell in step beside her.   
“Yeah, anything.” Trixie smiled sweetly, and her perfect blonde waves bounced in the breeze. Aja mumbled something quickly and looked away.   
“Sorry, what?”   
“Uh, do you wanna go to the Snow Ball with me?”   
“Oh! I -” Trixie looked out at Katya, waiting for her, and then back at Aja’s hopeful face. Trixie paused for a moment, told herself that if Katya hadn’t asked her by now, then she probably wouldn’t, and looked at Aja again.   
“Sure.” and she smiled gratefully, but as she said it something in her stomach twisted a little. Aja beamed and grabbed her hand. The two girls walked away, turning to the left. Katya waited across the field, forgotten. 

Katya watched Trixie until she fell out of view, her pink dress blending in with the hazy sunrise. She watched, her heart clenching as Trixie bent over in laughter at something Aja had said. She watched as Aja grabbed her hand, and pulled her closer. She turned around, rubbing furiously at the tears she willed not to spill, because she was just friends with Trixie. She had no right to be jealous when she hadn’t treated her well anyways. Did Trixie even like Aja? She’d never mentioned her before. Katya’s breaths came faster and faster and her chest started to shudder.   
Trixie turned back to see Katya hurrying back to their apartment, shaking a little, and something inside of her told her that this was not right. Not right at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HMMM WHat??? me??? have uh like at least two or three twists planned for the next update??? whaaaaaaaat never ;))))
> 
> so keep checking back bc hopefully it'll be out soon!!!!!! guys even just reading these last two chapters gets me hype for the snow ball bc BITCH i can't wait to see what happens next
> 
>  
> 
> also side note about as3 SOMEONE CROWN THE REAL QUEEN HERE TRIXIE DESERVES BETTER


	13. Snow Ball pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter that takes place at the snow ball!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> aka "Shit Goes Down pt. 1"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this chapter is kinda satisfying enjoy

Sasha’s elegant fingers fluttered and fretted over her dress. She twisted and tugged at it, nervously standing on Shea’s step.   
“Are we even dating?” she wondered, her feet already beginning to hurt from the heels. She took a deep breath, made sure she was hiding her left hand, and rang the doorbell.   
“Coming!” someone called, and she listened as the click of heels on a hard floor grew louder and louder. Suddenly, the door was flung open and Sasha’s eyes lit up. The gorgeous white gown made Shea shine, and was a perfect contrast to her glowing, flawless skin. Shea’s eyes twinkled as she stared at Sasha.   
“You look beautiful,” Shea whispered. Sasha smiled, her nose crinkling, and curtsied. She straightened, and offered her a bouquet of roses. Shea’s eyes grew bigger than Sasha thought was even possible, and her words came out rushed after a gasp.   
“Oh, Sasha…” she breathed. She threw herself into Sasha’s outstretched arms, burying her face in Sasha’s pearly neck.   
“I love you,” Sasha whispered, her hand smoothing Shea’s already perfect hair. Shea pulled her head back and smiled at Sasha, her arms wrapped around Sasha’s waist.   
“Now, let’s go show everyone who the hottest couple at this damn school really is,” 

“Trixie! Trixie! Have you seen my curling iron?”   
“No! Shut up Kim, I’m trying to do my eyeliner. Stop distracting me!”   
“Oh my god, I need to fix my hair,” Kim Chi shrieked. She was standing in the middle of Trixie’s bathroom, having a panic attack. Naomi was coming to pick her up in thirty minutes and she hadn’t finished neither her makeup nor her hair.   
Trixie paced back in forth outside the hallway. Trixie just needed to finish pinning her hair up, and she’d be good to go. Aja would be here soon. Aja. Why had she agreed to go with her again? She needed a date, right? And Katya wasn’t planning on asking her… right? Wait, were they going as a date or as friends?   
“I’m done!” Kim Chi burst out of the bathroom, and Trixie, well, was gagged.   
“You look beautiful. Kim, you’re going to make me cry.”   
Kim Chi gave a little spin, and her skirt flared out, each sequin sparkling and illuminating her gorgeous face. Everything about her was perfected, the attention to each little detail was immaculate.   
“You look so good! If I were Katya, we’d already be hooking up.” Kim teased. Trixie batted her away, smiling, but a pang echoing through her again.   
“Say, where is Katya? She lives here too.” Kim looked around, brows pulling together.   
“I don’t know. She isn’t coming to the dance, so she might be out. Or asleep.”   
“Oh my god, they’re here!” 

Katya sat in her room, door locked, blankets drawn around her. Stupid of her to cry over a girl. Stupid Aja. Stupid Katya. What if they were just going as friends? So Katya wasn’t planning on going, she really wasn’t, until she got a peek of Trixie leaving in that dress, and Katya just had to have her. And when she turned, and Katya could tell she was troubled. Something wasn’t right, she wasn’t happy. She didn’t really like Aja. And so Katya got out of bed, brushed her hair, put on some fake eyelashes, a beautiful gown, and ran out of the house, nearly tripping on the heels she was trying to fix as she ran. 

“Hi Violet,” Fame whispered. Violet ignored the greeting, choosing instead to drape an arm around Pearl’s waist and glancing away. Pearl tilted her head, staring straight past Fame.   
Fame’s eyes narrowed. So that’s how it was going to be?   
“I thought we were friends,” she hissed in Violet’s ear as she strode past them.   
“What was that about?” Pearl searched Violet’s face, concernedly.   
“I have no idea. I don’t really know her. Do you?”   
“Nope. Never even really talked to her.” Pearl reached up to rub at her face briefly.   
“Ah. Want to dance?” Violet bowed low, grinning at the girl glittering above her.   
“Love to,” she purred, letting Violet guide her to the dance floor. 

“God, is everyone at this school a fucking lesbian?” Raja scowled as she took a sip from her glass. Her eyes roamed the room, overwhelmed with an astonishing number of female couples swaying slowly to the music.   
“You say that like we aren’t dating,” Manila rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall in the corner next to Raja. 

“Sorry to interrupt your little lovefest, but I think I’ve contracted serious depression.”   
Kim Chi and Naomi Smalls, turned to face Katya, clearly slightly annoyed at being interrupted. Katya read their facial expressions, slightly amused.   
“You guys can literally grope each other whenever you want. I have no one. Listen to my story. Feel bad for me.”   
“For god’s sake, what is your problem?” Naomi pursed her lips, hiding a smile.   
“Trixie and Aja. Just… just… dancing like that. Disgusting. That kind of PDA should be illegal.”   
“Katya. You are not dating Trixie. You cannot control her.” Kim Chi placed a soothing hand on her arm. “You need to give her a little time. Flirt with her, I don’t know.” Katya took a step back.   
“And, honestly, you look stunning tonight. So I expect you to parade around in front of Trixie and show that girl what she’s missing, because damn it Katya, you’re gorgeous.” Naomi smiled encouragingly. Katya blushed, confidence brimming inside her. The silver and blue dress clung to her body, and when she moved it shimmered like she had icicles draped on her chest that were slowly melting down her body. Her hair had slight curls and were pinned on top of her head, and her face didn’t look too bad, either.   
“Well, you know what, maybe I’ll do just that,” she remarked and strode off. 

“This has been so fun,” Aja beamed at the girl in front of her.   
“Yeah,” Trixie smiled, a little lost in her own mind.   
“It’s nice to see you not in a nightgown for once,”   
“Yeah,” Trixie laughed, then felt sad. “Katya made a joke about that once,” she thought to herself.   
“I’m going to get something to eat.” Aja smiled, but when she turned around her face crumbled a little. What was wrong with her? Why wasn’t Trixie laughing and smiling along with her?   
Trixie couldn’t help it, her mouth dropped open. Katya just looked so good.   
“Katya,” she babbled, running up to her, “you look stunning. Why did you decide to come? I’m so glad you did.”   
“Just a spur of the minute decision,” she shrugged, deciding there was no way in hell she would tell Trixie the real reason.   
“You want something to drink?” Trixie asked, blinking her lashes and all of Katya’s confidence drained out of her body, and once again she was terrified of losing this wonderful girl.   
“You’re hot as fuck.”   
“I - what?” Trixie’s head jerked up, like Katya had just slapped her.   
“I’m so sorry. I meant to say that you look, uh, very elegant tonight. Like a princess of nightgowns.”   
“Oh yes, I am indeed the queen of the bedroom,” Trixie winked, enjoying her joke.   
“Am I interrupting something?” Aja asked brightly.   
“Not at all.” Katya breezed away. Trixie attempted to smile.   
“Let’s dance.” 

“Ask her, ask her, ask her.” Kim Chi whispered in Adore’s ear.  
“I cannot ask Bianca to dance. She’ll just laugh at me.” Adore whined.   
“Fine, I’ll do it for you.” Kim Chi straightened up.   
“Ha ha. Alone forever.” Adore moped. She looked up, and her body froze in shock.  
“My friend over there thinks you’re really hot. Wanna dance with her?” Kim Chi stated boldly. Adore watched in horror as Bianca followed Kim Chi’s stare to Adore’s horrified face. She raised an arm in a weak wave.   
“Yeah. Yeah, Adore’s pretty cute.” Bianca returned her glance to Kim before moving over and extending a hand.   
“I’m so sorry,” Adore said breathlessly.   
“Don’t apologize. After all, I doubt what she said was a lie.”  
Adore bit her lip. Bianca grinned. The pair swept onto the dance floor. 

“Katya. Stop. That was, like, your fifth drink.” Detox said firmly, grasping the other girl’s arm. Katya hiccuped and rubbed at her face with her forearm.   
“I hate dances.”   
“Katya,” Detox sighed, “do you need me to take you home?”   
“I’m going to go confront Trixie.” Katya paused to hiccup again. “Why doesn’t she love me?”   
“Ah, I’m sure she does,” Detox smiled placatingly.   
“No, no. I need to know now.”   
The music quieted, and lights dimmed. Katya whirled around and staggered out into the large mass of swaying girls.   
“Damn it, Katya.” Detox hissed to herself. Why did Violet have to spike those drinks?  
“Trixie,” Katya stumbled, but latched onto Trixie’s arm, and pulled herself up. Trixie gave her a startled glance.   
“Where did you come from?” she asked as she helped Katya regain her balance.   
“Please make her leave. She’s been bothering us all night.” Aja narrowed her eyes, and pulled Trixie closer.   
“Bitch, Trixie doesn’t really like you. You know it, too.” Katya yelled.   
“Katya, please be quiet.” Trixie begged. People had begun to look over.  
“Well then, why is she here with me and not you?” Aja sniffed, but her voice had dipped into weakness for a moment. Trixie paused and looked like at Katya as if to say ‘Yeah, why am I?’  
“Because… because I was a coward. And stupid. And I have a boyfriend. But I dumped him, because I really like you. I like your stupid nightgowns, and your only pink wardrobe, and your giant blond hair, and how you interrupt me all the time, and how you don’t judge me, and… we just click.” Katya looked up hopefully. The last phrase rang in Trixie’s ears… oh of course! It was what Trixie had said about Katya after her first meeting with her.   
“I’m sorry, Aja. I think we all knew this was coming.” and Trixie pulled herself out of Aja’s grasp and threw herself onto Katya who happily pulled her into a hug. Twirling around, Trixie buried her face against Katya’s neck.   
“I really like your stupid Russian accent. And your face. I like your face a lot.”   
“I only date royalty.” Katya grinned, staring straight into Trixie’s joyful eyes.   
“Is the princess of the bedroom good enough for you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> friendly reminder the next chapter will ALSO take place at the snow ball!! i just felt like letting you guys read some now
> 
> friendly reminder number 2 that you guys should leave comments and kudos but especially comments bc it makes me happy and feel all !! ! ! ! ! !!!!!!! ! ! so yeah pls do
> 
> and sorry i haven't been able to respond to all of the comments because now there are lots and they are all so very sweet and WOW i appreciate you guys and we're getting close to 2k views i am so happy i love you thank you for making it this far god damn


	14. Belles of the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who will be crowned the belles of the ball??? the snowball draws to a close in this chapter and tbh its mostly satisfying scenes with couples FINALLY ending up together but also some shit goes down and there are still some storylines that will end in the next installment (and some to start)
> 
>  
> 
> ps alcohol at school dances is a good idea for stories just gonna throw that out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm BACK BACK BACK again babyyy  
> oh my GOD i'm so sorry for not updating in forever so i humbly offer some nice fluff in apology and the next chapter soon!!! (saturday!)  
> hm also yes there are some loose threads to be wrapped up next chapter

“Well, as happy as I am that Katya and Trixie are finally together I really hope that’s all the drama for tonight.” Bianca nudged Adore who accidentally spilled a little bit of her drink on herself.   
“Ha ha, yeah! Yeah.” Adore would’ve glared at herself it was possible. What was wrong with her? She was never this nervous.   
Bianca brought the glass to her lips and tilted her head back, downing another drink in a matter of seconds.   
“Let’s play a game. I’ll give you a superlative and you tell me who it should go to. Ready?”   
“Oh yes,” Adore smiled, narrowing her eyes.   
“Most likely to be a prostitute.”   
“Detox.”   
“Most likely to insist they aren’t gay until they get married.”   
“Raja!”   
“Smartest.”   
“Sasha.”   
“Most fashionable.”   
“Kim Chi.”   
“Most likely to have cheated.”   
“Hm… Violet?”  
“Prettiest.”   
“Bianca.” Adore paused. She looked down.   
“Well, you certainly answered that one quickly.” A grin began to creep up Bianca’s face.   
“It seemed kind of obvious in the moment… although my mind might change once I can see you in proper light again.”   
“Hey! So you really think I’m the prettiest one?” Bianca stepped forward, shrinking the space between them. Adore could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She bit her lower lip.   
“I’ll take that as a yes.”   
All of a sudden Adore could feel those warm arms encircling her waist as she relaxed into the embrace that she had been waiting for. She pulled herself tighter against the other girl. Bianca’s lashes fluttered in delight, and when they broke apart she was the first one to talk.   
“So that time in the library... ?” 

“I’m kinda over this party,” Raja yawned, her head falling to rest on Manila’s shoulder.   
“Oh, but Raja it’s only once a year.”   
“Manila you’re the only interesting person here and I could have you to myself if we went home.”   
“But if we went home I wouldn’t look like this anymore,” Manila waved an arm, gesturing vaguely at her dress and shoes and makeup.   
“I think you look even better when you’re running on one hour of sleep and you’re just wearing a t-shirt and maybe some sweatpants, but you look better without those on.”   
“Stop,” she laughed, her cheeks tinting pink.   
“Hey, all I was trying to say is that you look absolutely stunning with or without all this fancy stuff. Everything about you is just constantly enchanting.”   
Manila bent her head down and whispered into Raja’s ear, “If you’re trying to make something happen tonight you’re doing a very good job.”   
“That wasn’t the original goal, but I am definitely not protesting that outcome.”   
Manila placed her hend gently onto Raja’s arm and squeezed it softly.   
“What’s this for?” Raja cocked her head.  
“Oh, I don’t know, sometimes I just like to touch you and remind myself that it’s real. That this is real. Us.”   
“If you don’t stop being so damn adorable we might find ourselves without a lot of clothing on in the middle of this dance. Can we please. Go. Home.” Raja stared at her fiercely.   
“Aw, but I want a dance.”   
“You’re lucky I love you,” Raja groaned as she allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. Raja would never admit it, but maybe she did like dancing. 

The door to the bathroom burst open and Violet quickly stomped in.   
“What the hell are you doing?” she hissed.   
“Just saying hi,” Fame teased, and poured something sharp-smelling down her throat.   
“Well you need to stop. You’ve been bothering us all night and she’s going to know something is up! She’s already mad!”   
“Oh Violet…”   
“What?”   
“Pearl is mad, just like you…” Fame winked.   
“What?” Violet paused, troubled, not completely understanding what she meant. Just then a knock on the door sounded, Violet started at the noise and stepped halfway into a stall. Pearl tumbled in and didn’t notice Violet behind a half-closed door.   
“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Leave us alone,” Pearl snarled. To her surprise, Fame began laughing hysterically. She took another swallow of her bitter drink.   
“Oh Pearl. Poor, sweet Pearl.”   
“Stop it. I asked you to leave me alone. It was a mistake and we both know it,” her voice was low, and Violet was praying she didn’t just hear her Pearl say that.   
“It didn’t mean anything. I don’t want you to come near us again, Violet might start to wonder. It was stupid of me and I just want this to be gone.”   
Fame was now cackling hysterically at the trembling Pearl. When those words hit Violet’s ears, she fell into shock. Her eyes widened and she pitched forwards, crashing through the door into the middle of the bathroom.   
“Pearl? You didn’t… you wouldn’t.”   
“Violet, what are you in here in for? I’m… I didn’t -”   
“You did. You did.” Violet’s voice raised to a shriek.   
“I’m so sorry,” Pearl let out a sob as she ran forwards, bending down and scooping Violet into her chest. Violet stumbled on her too-high heels and yanked herself out of Pearl’s grasp, shaking.   
“How many times?”   
“Just once. Once. I wasn’t thinking Violet, don’t leave me. I love you. You can’t leave me. Don’t. Please don’t.” she was almost screaming, clinging at Violet’s dress. Fame slowly raised her head in the back.   
“Well now, this isn’t fair.”   
Violet and Pearl looked at Fame.   
“Come now Pearl, why was Violet in here?”   
“To go to the bathroom?”   
“Stupid,” she sneered, “think about your reason.”   
“To talk to you… Violet. Why were you in here?”   
“I - I have to go.”   
“No!” Pearl screamed and grabbed Violet’s dress. “You tried to make me think that I was the awful one, that I had sinned where you hadn’t? How could you?”   
Violet stared Pearl straight in the eyes and crumpled to the ground, tears forcefully sliding down her face.   
“You were gone, and we were just friends, but I was so lonely, and so drunk. It was just once. I’m so sorry Pearl. Please forgive me. Please.” Violet wept on the ground, her delicate face contorted in pain behind two porcelain hands. Pearl stared down in horror.   
“What happened to us?” she whispered. Fame took another sip. 

“Excuse me. Students. May I have your attention please?”   
The students looked up silently, in awe of their headmaster. RuPaul tapped the microphone.   
“It is now the time of the night to announce the best couple, the Belles of the Ball.”   
In the crowd, Kim Chi squeezed Naomi’s arm, Bianca took Adore’s hand, and Trixie and Katya didn’t hear anything because they were making out a couple rooms away.   
“And… the winners are…” the golden envelope flipped open and a cream colored card was deftly pulled out, “Pearl and Violet!”   
The audience of girls clapped politely. However, after twenty seconds, they began to get a little confused.   
“Where are those girls?”   
“Get away from me! I said DON’T TOUCH ME!” A hysterical Pearl came running around the corner.   
“Don’t you dare try to make this all my fault! You cheated on me, too!” Violet’s face was covered in smeared makeup as she screamed as loud as she could at Pearl.   
“Right, anyone nominate a different couple?”   
“Manila!”  
“Yes, Raja and Manila!”   
“Raja, Raja, Raja!”   
“Katya and Trixie.”   
“Manila and Raja!”   
“Trixie!”   
RuPaul looked out into the sea of hyper girls.   
“Um, Raja and Manila come on up!”  
“Ah fuck, that’s us.” Raja grabbed Manila’s hand who promptly dragged her onstage. They were crowned and grinned widely as they stared into the sparkling ocean of shiny gowns and big hair.   
“Um, thanks? I’m, uh, very lucky to be with such a wonderful girl who appreciates everything about me, even the parts that I don’t really like. She’s been with me forever, and is such a wonderful girl. She always has something to talk about but also is the best listener and partner I could ever ask for. Oh, and also I’d, uh, like to thank you guys for not hating me anymore. I promise I’m a little less of a hateful bitch.”   
“Let’s go home.”   
Raja and Manila exited the stage to thunderous applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i love each and every one of you
> 
> HIGHKEY i keep wishing raja and manila were not together yet because i keep wanting to write the cutest lil scenes between them when their dynamic was the whole "we are flirting but JUST friends i am Totally Straight why do i wanna fuck u" vibe yk?


End file.
